What Do You Want Me To Say?
by TheRamenNoodleGirl
Summary: I'm back Sakura" Sasuke says solemnly. She observes him with a critical eye and says, "I know." They stand idle for a few moments, she then briskly turns and walks away. Will Sasuke's return affect Sakura and what dangers is Konoha to face now? MIA!
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies here cause I obviously don't own Naruto.  
This has been thankfully revised (somewhat) by me. I know it is very short but due to the fact that I'm unable to use Microsoft word and to resort to using Notepad, I cannot really tell the exact length of the chapters. I promise they will get longer.  
Forgive the mediocre english as I'm not yet used to writing fanfics so I'm not sure how to proceed.

* * *

**Introduction:**

The birds chirped as the sun rose in the blue, early morning sky. Most civilians were still in bed as few cotton swab like clouds drifted slowly blocking the sunlight at intervals.

A raven haired man walks forward through the konoha gates accompanied by three other ninjas. Behind them two Konoha ninjas walk swiftly, talking on the radio.

"He's here. Inside the gates right now."  
"Has he surrendered?" a stern voice replied.  
"Yes, he came without any force."  
"All other nin will be alerted and substitutes will be sent to your post for the moment. You will be needed to testify."  
"Hai."

The men and the lone woman then stopped. Sasuke had come back, along with team Hebi. This was certainly an unexpected and unforseen event. Suddenly then they saw a yellow blur shoot past them and straight onto Sasuke.

"Teme! You're back! That is so great. Team 7 seven reunites! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, obviously excited by the prospect of Sasuke returning home and also quite surprised.

'I suppose it would be too much to ask for Naruto to stop using that stupid phrase' Sasuke thought as he sighed and Naruto continued his incoherent rambling.

His thoughts were disturbed as Naruto boisterously screamed in enthusiasm, "Sakura-chan will be here in a moment, she's a little busy at the hospital."  
Sasuke frowned and his new teammates shuffled nervously behind him. Naruto noticing his confused expression responded, "Oh yeah, well she is an awesome medic-nin ! And I'm training for ANBU." as he pumped one fist into the air.

Just then, a petite woman with shocking pink hair walked towards them with a determined face. She walked confidently towards them, then Sasuke noticed the woman walking beside her. She had been part of the rookie 9 memory served.

'Hmmm...I'm quite sure I know that blonde hair. Ah, of course, the Yamanaka, the fangirl. Although, apparently she's changed.'

He continued to look at them as they walked towards him.  
Sakura stood in front of him and looked him in the eye, her chin tilted upwards due her obvious disadvantage in height. "I'm back Sakura" Sasuke says solemnly. She observes him with a critical eye and says, "I know." They stand idle for a few moments, she then briskly turns and walks away.

"Uh, she's just busy at the hospital you know teme. She probably has hordes of patients waiting for her." Ino says obviously displeased with her friends' less than polite behaviour.

Ino then turns to one of the guards and says, "Matsui-san you may report to the Hokage tower. I will take over till you are back."  
Matsui then hurried to the tower with Sasuke, team Hebi and Naruto right behind them.

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade studies Sasuke and his team carefully. She then sighs, lugs the remaining sake from her bottle and looks them in the eye.  
"You do know there will be repurcussions for your rash actions. Even considering the fact that your sentence will be lenient since you have successfully eliminated Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru you will be scrutinized and will not be trusted until you have proved otherwise. You will be allowed to roam around the village with ANBU shadowing you and your team for the next year. You will not be granted permission to leave the village for the next year, this may be reduced to 6 months depending upon your behaviour. Juugo will be put under the care of the best medic we have while Karin and Suigetsu will be instated as Konoha shinobi will certain conditions that will apply. The same punishment will be applicable to them. All of you will also have to serve 600 hours of community service and you will all start as genin fresh from the academy and will have to pass all the exams as any other genin to be promoted any further. Is that clear?"

"Hn."  
"But, but, that is unfair! We are not Konoha shinobi!" Karin protested.  
"Shut up Karin! Do you want to be put in jail?" Suigetsu snapped at her, while Karin glared at him.  
"Thank you Hokage-sama, it means a lot to me." Juugo said sincerely noting his team mates behaviour and wanting to soothe the Hokage's growing temper.  
"Yes, fine. Now, out all of you! Shizune, send in Sakura won't you? Oh, and another bottle of sake as well, I'll need it."  
Shizune looked disapprovingly at her and walked out the door.  
"Come on Teme, you have a lot of catching up to do. We'll celebrate tonight! Whatcha say?"  
"Hn. Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, please feel free to roaming around the city. I will see you at the Uchiha compound at 1700 hours."  
"Still so serious? You need to lighten up Teme!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face as his put his arm around his brother from another mother and walked towards Ichiraku ramen.

He was finally home.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I will continue the story if you can leave me a review.  
And I know you won't break my heart /3 so send me a nice review :D!  
REMEMBER, READ RELISH & REVIEW!(I just needed them to rhyme, somewhat)  
Oh, and BE SURE to check out my other debutant fanfic, Innuendos, which I may continue...very funny even I do say so myself! ;D


	2. Avoiding, Astonishment and Appreciation

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back because some really nice people asked to write more, like I was going to stop. I'll try to update 1 chappie as fast as possible because I'm starting to really like it, so I'll see where this goes.

Chapter 2: Avoiding, Astonishment and Appreciation

Naruto and Sasuke were predictably sitting in Ichiraku's and eating, what else? Ramen. Although Sasuke would never say it out loud he did miss eating ramen, which served as a connection to his memories of team 7, although not always pleasant he did miss them, even if just a little. (Even he didn't admit it)

"You know what teme?" Naruto was jumping in his seat with a huge grin on his face.  
Sasuke's eyebrows came together in a V. "Hn. Tell me."  
'Typical Sasuke' Naruto thought but didn't voice that though out loud.

"Tsunade baa-chan made me Hokage in training! Isn't that just great?"  
"Aa. It's good news." 'Naruto made it to his dream as well I guess. Hn. Guess only one member of team 7 was left behind'  
"Dattebayo!"He said striking his pose.

After a long pause Sasuke spoke again.  
"Naruto, why has Sakura been avoiding me recently?" he all but grunted, his frustration only known due to his scrunched eyebrows.  
"Sasuke, it's better you don't ask. If Sakura-chan wants to, she'll come see you herself. But I'll drop by today and see if I can convince her..." he said with a frown, which slightly surprised Sasuke.  
"Hn."  
"I have to go teme! Got training to do, enjoy working with the kids today."

This made Sasuke frown slightly. He misunderstood what Tsunade meant by social service. It meant working at the academy as a teacher when Iruka was unable to do so. It surprised Sasuke, albeit slightly to know that Iruka was still a teacher in the Academy, especially with those pain-in-the-ass kids bothering him every single minute, forgetting he was ,in fact, once one of them.

Sasuke grudginly walked towards the Academy where he was to meet the rest of team Hebi and start teaching those annoying kids.  
After going through the-what seemed painful for him-process, he was leaving to return to the Uchiha compund when he felt a chakra signature and so did Karin obviously. Nevertheless, if was very faint, he would have missed it if it weren't for chance.

The ninja who he guessed was female jumped down from her hiding place and crouched on the ground for a moment. She was dressed in a a red top along with a standard medic skirt and shorts. Her pink hair was slightly longer than the last time he saw her and she was barely any taller and her face adjusted in a poker face. He supposed she had grown up to be quite a beauty from what he saw and heard of opinions of others around the village. Tantalizing smile, kind, caring, one of the best kunoichis in the village.

"Hello Sasuke, this is your team I presume?" she spoke nonchalantly as if not affected by his imposing presence.  
"Aa. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo."  
"Yes, I know, I'm assigned to take care of Juugo. Which brings me to the point that Tsunade-sama has asked me to take tests for all of you. If possible, tommorow in the morning."  
"We will be there."

"Hey there Haruno-san! Pleased to make your aquaintance."Suigetsu inserted, interupting their staring contest. Sakura blushed a little while Sasuke remained unfazed as always as Karin attached her arm to his while making googly-eyes at him.  
"Call me Sakura, but no can do. I'm quite busy at the moment. A lot of injured ANBU keep showing up at the hospital of late." she gave him a slight smile to seem more polite.  
"Ofcourse Sakura-san, when do you want us at the hospital? Would 8 be acceptable?" he said in his most gentlemanly voice.

"Oh, shut up Suigetsu. You can't fool anyone with that fake attitude." Karin sneered at him.  
"Like hell you know about anything Karin. You're too busy licking Sasuke-kuns's feet to notice!"

They continued arguing while Sakura slipped away with a quiet bye and "Juugo-san please report to me this evening at 6 with a teammate incase you feel uncomfortable with me for your first check-up."  
Sakura then to escape Sasuke's intimidating stare hopped over the roof-top and rushed back to the hospital.

In the evening, sharp at 6 Juugo entered Sakura's office after enquring about it at the reception along with...Sasuke.

Sakura froze in place in the desk. Then she quickly regained her composure, she had assumed that perhaps Suigetsu would accompany him,  
perhaps it was too much to ask for. She had them seated on the sofa and examined Juugo by sending chakra through his system. She got a positive analysis, "Juugo-san you are perfectly healthy but it seems whatever sick experiments Orochimaru has been conducting of you have resulted in your mental instability. It's curable and you're lucky. We have recently devised a cure that would work with almost any mentally related disease but it will require copiuos amounts of time and patience from your side. Are you agreeable?"

Sakura spoke going automatically into medic-mode as she frequently did when confronting a serious problem.  
"Yes Sakura-san, I will do whatever it takes."  
"Good, then please go into the room adjacent this one and ask for Shizune-san. She will take all other necessary tests and fill out the forms required and then return here.  
"Hai."

Juugo wasted no time and immediately went to see Shizune.  
"Sakura. You have been avoiding me." Sasuke spoke in an alluring voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Look here, Sasuke. I'm happy you're here, in Konoha! Even after we lost hope. I love seeing team 7 reunited, even though it's partially. But, it is too much to expect me to accept you after you waltz right into my life after so many years. Do you know how many countless nights I've spent dreaming of the day you returning? It's reality now, but there are other things to take in to the equation. I'm busy, I've to look after patients, train with Tsunade-shishou and now this." she stopped and took a deep breath.  
"I said more than I had intended, sorry." she said staring at the ground as if it were particularly appealing.  
"You are the apprentice of the Hokage?" he asked, midly surprised yet again. How many things had he missed out on while he was away?  
How many things had Naruto forgotten to mention.  
"Yes, and on my way to becoming ANBU." she looked at him incredulously as if he had been living under a rock for the past few years.

This statement surprised him even more, he was so surprised that his eyebrows rose slightly.  
They wallowed in the fragile silence in the room. Tension running thick till Juugo re-entered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I want to make it seem as if Sasuke is learning about her, as if he never had met this new Sakura. The actual story will start from the next chappie from where will be the start of friendship and I'm leaving the rest to your imagination. Thank you guys for your reviews, however many they were, I appreciate them. Oh, and Hayley, no cookies please, I'm trying not to gain weight. )  
Guys keep sending reviews and I'll keep updating as fast as the arrival of junk mail. (that was a sad attempt at humour, I'm not usually this un-funny, but having a bad day. Oh, well)  
Ja ne guys! READ&REVIEW READ&REVIEW READ&REVIEW READ&REVIEW READ&REVIEW I got tired of typing this in the first 5 times, tough luck!:D 


	3. Friends, Fangirls and Bitches

A/N: Yes! I strike again! Ooooh, I know I should've posted this chapter earlier but I was on a weekend trip to visit my relatives (Very boring). I'm very disappointed in you guys because I'm not getting enough reviews. Mou, all of you are so mean But thanks very much to those who did, Twisted Musilah, stringless-marionette and Nau of the Firefox.  
Hayley: Thanks for the juice :p LOL Would you like some cake in return? chocolate ofcourse.  
.YUI.22: Thanks for the comment I appreciate it. BTW, I only didn't want to make the first 2 chapters too long by putting other charcters in it. Don't worry, this chapter enters, bitch Karin, Ino, Lee the Lover and Juugo.  
Here Sakura and Sasuek get to know each other, a little fluff if I can squeeze it in. I don't want to scare away any male readers.  
But, rejoice SasuSaku lovers! Although, personally I like ItaSaku and GaaraSaku better.  
ENJOY! REVIEW TOO! Constructive criticism is highly welcomed and taken into consideration.

Chapter 3: Friends, Fangirls and Bitches

Sakura slumped and almost had to drag herself to her appartment where she lived alone since the unfortunate death of her parents a year ago. She didn't mind it mostly, tried to overlook the fact that even she got lonely sometimes. She felt the effects especially after a hard day at work. She reached for the key to her lonely abode she liked to call home when the door opened automatically and she was ushered inside by a very grim Ino.

"Sakura" Uh-Oh, whenever Ino called her by her name she was serious. "Why have I been hearing about how you've been avoiding Sasuke?"  
"Who told you?"  
"Let's see, Naruto told Hinata, who told Neji, who told Tenten, who told me. But that's not the point! This is not like you! You've become so strong now Sakura why are you scared of facing him? And don't give me the bullshit about how you're busy. Tsunade-sama is more than willing to give you a holiday. You're turning into a freaking workaholic!"  
"Ugh! This is all over town isn't it? Ino, I...I just don't know why, but I feel like I'm not ready to face him, OK? And I'm not a workaholic! I just like my work, besides there are so many patients coming in day after day...Also, there are his NEW teammates, I hardly doubt I can feel comfortable knowing that, especially that red-head, Karin who thinks I'm out to steal Sasuke."  
"Darling, we'll just have to remedy that. Now, won't we?" Ino got a mischevious twinkle in her eye when she said that.  
"I'm tired Ino, I haven't eaten since dinner last night and I haven't slept for 52 hours. LEAVE ME IN PEACE PIG!"  
"Chill forehead, I wasn't going to do anything today. But, watch out for tomorrow. Ja ne!" She said as she slammed the door shut.

Sakura dragged her unwilling stubs, I mean ,legs to the bed and fell onto it, fully dressed and fell into fitfull slumber.  
Peace reigned only for a few hours in Sakura's orderly appartment till chaos showed up the next morning in the form of Naruto.

"It's my day off Naruto." she said with a heavy sigh.  
"I know Sakura-chan. We'll be training with teme for the first time since he's back. Team 7 REUNITES!"  
"Naruto!" She boinked him on his head "Must you always be so dramatic? OK, fine I'll be there in an hour." she finally gave in to the vivacious blonde's demands.

An hour later exactly she showed up at training ground 3 to train with Naruto and Sasuke. Only to find quite a different audience there-Sasuke and Team Hebi. Sakura groaned at the sight yet walked forward confidently to the ebony haired male who stood with his arms crossed while he looked amused as Karin and Suigetsu engaged in yet another verbal battle. She projected a calm aura, very unlike how she was actually feeling, the picture of confidence so as to avoid any embarassment received on her side.

"Ohayou" Sakura greeted them, which was mostly directed towards Juugo her current patient into the psychological ward due to her being the head medic at the hospital. She was immediately greeted back, "Ohayou" coming only from Juugo and Suigetsu who were fast on the road to becoming her friends.  
While Karin just sneered and snuck a glance at Sasuke who replied with a quiet "Hn."  
If she didn't know better she would have guessed Sasuke to be mute. They sat in silence except for the occasional bickering between Suigetsu and Karin. Just as she was about to try making small talk to get rid of the abominable silence, Sai walked in.

"Hey ugly. Yamato-senpai was unable to come as he was assigned a mission." he said in his usual monotone voice, to which Sakura responded by nodding her head. "Have you been practicing your emotions Sai?"  
"Yes, I've dicovered sexual urges. I think. I read in a book that majority of the population is straight so I'm assuming I'm straight as well, you see I've been seeking the attention of Ino-san the past few days."  
"Kami! Sai, just because you read that in a book doesn't mean that you're necessarily straight!" she bushed a bright red as she said this. "But, looking at the evidence I think you're attracted to Ino. Shishou will be happy with your progress."  
Sai then looked around for Naruto, "He's gone to the Hokage Tower as he was immediately needed for something." Juugo answered his query.  
"Why don't we spar till then Ugly? We've wasted enough time already." Sakura rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.  
Everyone agreed so they started choosing partners when they were interrupted by Sasuke's gruff voice, "I'll spar with Sakura."  
This made Karin to whine as she wanted to spar with her beloved Sasuke-kun. Sakura's bold, green eyes flashed with the challenge.  
"I accept." she said simply as they headed towards the left of the field leaving behind a dejected and equally angry Karin.  
At the same time, Sai paired with Suigetsu wanting to test his ink against him, so Juugo walked towards a scary Karin who stomped to their assigned end of the field to spar.

"I'm warning you Sasuke, don't underestimate me." she narrowed her eyes.  
"Aa." he replied as they both stood in their respective stances. Sakura attacked first not wnating to wait for him to do tried a roundhouse kick which was deflected easily by Sasuke as he tried to punch her jaw, so she ducked. The unequal taijutsu match continued for 5 minutes when Sasuke decided to use his presumably superior advantage in speed unaware of the fact that for the past one year Sakura had done Taijutsu training with Lee in order to improve in the field she was weak in which was speed. She then surprised him by removing weight tags from the thighs, and ankles. They both were a blur as the battle commenced. Although, Sakura was aware that he was infinitely stronger than him, she did not let it slow her down. Even with her speed training with Lee for which she was highly praised she could barely keep up with Sasuke who wasn't even using his sharingan till the middle of the fight.

Sasuke was very impressed by her skills, he thought it foolish to think her skills barely sufficient as she had successfully managed to get him to activate his sharingan which was no easy feat. They battled for another hour at blinding speed till Naruto interrupted them and apologized, which led to them going for lunch to a small establishment serving tempura which was Sakura's favorite.  
That was when Sakura realized she couldn't avoid him for ever. She had desperately wanted him back in Konoha and now that he was she spent most of her time and energy trying hard to ignore him. As much as she loathed to say it, Ino was right she will have to make amends. They were seated quickly with Sakura sat facing Sasuke while Hinata, who had joined them later sat beside her and Karin who tried to snuggle up to Sasuke who pushed her away with a look of disgust which caused Sakura to giggle. This made Karin furious, she snarled at Sakura which halted Sakura's giggles. While tehy ate they were graced with the presence of several girls in the next booth trying to get a good look at the last Uchiha while giggling furiously.  
This made Naruto shudder and ask, "How to stand those fangirls? How did you even get so many fangirls so soon in the first place?"  
"I don't know." Sasuke replied in his husky, quiet voice with a frown etched onto his handsome face.  
They wrapped up their lunch soon and hurried out to get rid of the fangirls. Karin purposely held onto Sasuke's arm to discourage them as she growled at them.  
Sakura then turned to Sasuke, "Is it possible for us to talk in private."  
"Aa. Karin return to the compound with the others."  
"Oi! What are you guys upto now? Naruto shouted as he was dragged away by Sai.

Naruto's protests grew fainter with distance. Karin walked alone with the others in fornt of her with her eyebrows froming a V as she grimaced at her current situation. She was going to get back to that pink-haired bitch. She made a promise to herself.

"Sasuke, look I don 't want to...I'm not even sure what...but...Can we start from the beginning. Be friends for once? I'm getting tired of all this bull-shit."  
"Aa." he nodded once.  
"Really? I mean sure!" Sakura who hadn't expected him to say yes without much persuasion was surprised but pleased, smiled her usual bright smile. 'She has grown' Sasuke realized. Her smile lifted even his spirits up, even if minutely.  
"Hn. You're not so annoying any more." He said with his signature smirk, hands in his pockets while his chests showed due to his loose haori. She sighed at his inadvertant good looks. This simple statement caused Sakura to burst into a fit of laughter as he walked away towards the Uchiha compound.  
"Sasuke!" she called from behind him, he turned around to look at her "Tomorrow, Naruto and I will come fetch you for training. OK?"  
He relied with the expected "Hn." and walked away.

Sakura turned away and headed towards her appartment feeling much better than she had in years. She then immediately headed for the shower to clean herself and changed into comfortable clothes, shorts and a white tank top and sat down to read the medical textbooks.  
She was not alerted to the presence entering her house which was expertly cloaked, almost impossible to detect till the last moment.  
Sakura tensed and in a swift move drew her hidden kunai she was never without.  
Ino jumped from her hiding place. "Surprise forehead! I heard you and the Uchiha had a 'private' converstaion" she said while she made quotation marks in the air.  
(A/N: Face it! You thought it was Karin ;D)  
"Ugh pig! You didn't have to startle me! I almost killed you!" Sakura said lowering her kunai.  
"Whatever forehead, I want the juicy details later I gotta rush but I came to tell you that tonight we're going to partay!  
Hinata's hen party remember? Well, we are holding it at a private bar and hiring an honest-to-god sexy stripper for entertainment."  
Ino winked at Sakura as she went to the front door and opened it only to find a grave looking Karin at the door. Ino then quickly went out and closed the door behind Karin.  
Sakura who was taken aback stood up and greeted her.  
Karin's featured turned to a dreadful grimace, "Look here pinky, you better stay away from my Sasuke-kun. He is mine only and we will be married soon."  
"Fuck off Karin, he's my teammate as well and a friend. Besides, there nothing like that between us."

This enraged Karin who to Sakura's surprise grabbed her by her arms and scratched her face and pulled her hair in a fit of anger.  
This pissed Sakura off, who then packed a chakra-loaded punch into Karin's stomach.  
Karin whimpered and spat, "I'll make yopu sorry bitch." and then she turned and walked out of the front door.  
The next day as she neared the Uchiha compound with Naruto they saw Sasuke with a teary eyed Karin.

"Why did you attack Karin?" he said as his onyx eyes pierced into her jade ones. She stared right back and replied, "Simple, she attacked me first and threatened me in my own house." "Do not lie, tell me why you told Karin to stay away from me?" he growled sexily, Sakura tried to ignore it.  
"Believe what you will Sasuke. I told you what I know, it's up to you to decide who you believe." she said, her jaw tight.  
She turned on her heel and walked away. A few hours later as she did her daily rounds of the hospital she saw Karin crying with a stoic Sasuke. She walked towards them and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Karin all but spat into her face and then ran from the place.(Sasuke makes Karin apologize here)

Sakura then started to walk away but calloused fingers touched hers in a gentle gesture and she looked at Sasuke who looked into her eyes as if apologizing. She then gave him an understanding, sad smile.  
The nurses staring at them glowered in jealousy while some others swooned. Sakura ignored them and returned to her rounds shaking her head as her pink mane of hair swished side to side.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I this my longest chapter or what? Don't worry I'll keep giving you long chapters. Now the real action starts in the next chapter so I'm gonna leave you to guess what id gonna happen! Yes! The story gets interesting now! Finally! If you guys have any constructive criticism to offer please don't hesitate. You knwo I'll appreciate it and make use of it. Thanks Nau of Firefox! I have made the necessary changes along with some others for a better reading experience! This is my first-fic so I'm no good at dialogue writing and all you know, excuse me just this once! :D I hope the other characters have made enough apprearances! Now, I'll tell you soemthing VERY important READ & REVIEW! YOU MUST DO THIS!

JA NE GUYS! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! 


	4. Falling Into Ditches

A/N: I'm soooo sorry guys for the mistakes and all, i haven't got anyone to beta-read it for me, IF ANYONE OF YOU BETA-READ, THEN PLEASE TELL ME.  
Oh, and I've been using Notepad cause this is my new laptop and I haven't got microsoft yet...hehehe Once I get it the lines will stop moving around on their own as Nau of the firefox has noticed. Welcome Hayley for the cake and I'll proof-read all my upcoming chapters.  
Guys, in this Lee will make an apperance along with a special guest. ;) insert winks.  
I have got off my lazy ass and researched a bit for this story, so you will hopefully find this fic to have improved.  
I forgot to mention that I'm dedicating this fic to one of my BFFs R2! Love ya sis(not blood-related sis though, sad :C)

Status: UN-beta read Important Notice: Time skip here(sorry to all those who are not fond of them)

Remember this is my almost first fic, so please keep giving me instructions. I'll follow them as best I can. What would I do without you guys? ENJOY! :D Oh and that I have no spell check as I'm using Notepad, and yes I'm typing fast so I can update faster for you guys!  
THanks for the comments y'all! :D -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Falling Into Ditches

2 years later

Uchiha Compound:

Karin paced the floor in her room, practically burning a hole through it. Her finger nails pierced her palms as she dug into them fiercely, her hand clenched into a fist in anger.

'No, No, NO! this wouldn't do! Sasuke was getting closer to the pink-haired bitch, a fact she noticed even after trying to ignore it. It just wasn't possible! After her marriage with Sasuke-kun which would take place right after he proposed, she would bar him from ever seeing her again.'

She couldn't, wouldn't let the bitch win! Sakura maybe the Hokage's apprentice but even Karin had a few tricks up her sleeve.

At the infamous Homaru restraurant, the rookie 9 including even the elusive Uchiha were gathered to celebrate Naruto's recent promotion to ANBU captain as well as being Hokage-trainee and proposing to Hinata. Naruto walked over to his team with a ear-to-ear smile on his face.  
"Congratulations Naruto! We're so proud of you!" voiced Sakura his almost sister.  
"Aa. Congratulations Naruto." even the ever stoic Uchiha managed to get out, in fact, he had nearly smiled.  
Kakashi was nowhere to be found as it was too early to expect him to show up with his porn book in hand.

"Thanks guys! Today is the best day of my life, yet!" Naruto rejoiced in his inebriated state.  
The party was on at full blast as the guests being ninjas went on the whole night. Some time during the celebrations two people sneaked out wanting some peace and quiet.  
"Thanks for dropping me home Sasuke." Sakura began.  
" " was his blank reply. Even after years of being in Konoha with them he still wasn't all that talkative but was slowly improving.  
He walked with his hands stuck into his pockets trying to guard them from the late December cold. Sakura walked beside him, not a word coming from her mouth. They soon reached Sakura's doorstep, where they stopped. Sakura smiled at him, butterflies flitting about in her tummy. "Bye, Sasuke-ku..Sasuke!" Her voice drops at the abbreviation and she gives him an awkward smile and heads inside quickly.  
'No! This cannot be happening! I'm over him! I have to be, I have to talk to Ino'  
'He is one hot piece of ass, go grab him girl! You're no fun!' Inner Sakura screams.  
This was another rare appearance her inner made when she became nervous or something was wrong. The number of her visits were dwindling and then she just shows up again, scaring Sakura. She heads to bed and collapses like a rag doll and falls asleep.

Amegakure, Village Hidden In The Rain:

Raindrops fell with a soft patter upon the already soaked gravel. The incessant rain had been troubling him, not much to hinder him but just enough to cause vexation. The night sky was blocked by huge clouds pouring cats and dogs. The scroll in his hand, he made the necessary preparations and waited for the process to end. He opened the empty summoning scroll adressing the creature he had been dreaming for decades about, one that can rival even the fearsome Kyuubi in might. The mixture of the first five demons so obediently captured for him by the Akatsuki.  
'Those fools never suspected, they served well. And now that Uchiha Itachi was out of the equation, the man who contravened his plans,  
he was free to unite the bijuus and wreak havoc, but not of any kind. No, that wouldn't do. He planned to do so systematically, to maximize his own benefit. He may be a bastard, but he was a prodigal bastard and that' he thought, 'made all the difference'  
The plan in place and progressing smoothly, he was left to his own devices to plot the downfall of his home country and the village he was previously affiliated towards, Konoha. He was going to conquer it all and do this in the Akatsuki leader's own home country, he was going take all that was supposed to be his and eliminate the Kyuubi on his way. (insert evil laugh here)

Forest surrounding Tea country:

Sai ran at top speed, Kakashi alonside him along with Genma, their team captain this mission. He was unable to attend the, what he supposed was a joyous occasion of Naruto's promotion and was sent to Tea country for an S-class mission, which was to be kept secret upon the penalty of death.

The team were following a fresh trail of Deidara's, the blonde Akatsuki member who, freakishly looked like Ino's twin brother, hairstyle and all. Deidara was the supposed master of all things clay and that are able to explode. Of course that didn't stop Sai and the team from trying to stop him.

They ran through the forest at top-speed, wishing for a good-night's rest before commencing on the main part of their mission: Elimination of Akatsuki member Deidara and Tobi, who was known to be his partner other than which he was a distinctly mysterious character. The team managed to reach the village where their sources led them to and find a reasonably clean, but shadowy inn where they were less likely to be known.

"Kakashi-senpai, what chance is there of us managing to kill any Akatsuki member and/or interrogating him before killing him?" Sai asked with his usual dead-pan expression on his face.  
Genma who was trying to sleep on the bed turned around to face Sai and replied, "Very less, that is the major fucking reason they're paying us the wholly unreasonable amount." He then chewed thoughtfully on the senbon in his mouth.  
"It isn't impossible you know, merely with a rather depressing success rate..." Kakashi commented while simultaneously reading his new edition of Icha Icha Paradise.  
"What in the name of Kami are we doing? We are contemplating the chances we have of going back home. That is EVEN more depressing, not taking into consideration that the chances are rather dismal." Genma almost whispered.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Sai said without a hint of emotion on his face, effectively ending their conversation.

They then got up early and headed towards the man who had been handing them the information. They stayed and discussed details for hours and plotted reasonable outcomes and looked up weaknesses. They then headed towards the east where Deidara was reported to have been spotted. As they neared their desired destination they were made aware of an unusual chakra signature.

"I've been waiting for you, un." voiced the S-class criminal as he stared them in the eyes and frowned as he spotted Kakashi.  
It wasn't perhaps a well-known fact but Deidara who had been some-what tricked into joining the organisation when he lost to Uchiha Itachi due to his famous sharingan had detested said bloodline with a vengeance. The team stood unflinchingly before him, ready.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi said as he removed a kunai from its holster, twirling it with his fingers. Then all hell broke loose.  
Deidara didn't get a chance to speak as Sai unleashed his ink monsters onto Deidara, who promptly defended himself by releasing his clay figurines.  
Genma ran straight towards Deidara, shuriken in hand which he threw at the oncoming clay projectile which burst suddenly. The small explosion caused Genma to temporarily loose his footing. Meanwhile, Kakashi had shifted the mask off his sharingan and was currently using it to predict Deidara's movements which caused him to snarl. Sai fared badly as his ink creatures kept going bust as Deidara's creatures exploded, thus with multiple minor burns he managed to call his most fearsome creatures in an act of desperation.

They were currently on the losing side and they knew it, as Deidara being a long-range fighter, sitting on his clay bird throwing bombs at them had a clear advantage over them. Kakashi then activated his Mangekyou as this fight was going nowhere at the moment.

Kakashi used an earth technique to lift him off the ground as grew closer to Deidara and looked him in the eye trapping him with his sharingan. Deidara suffered 24 hours of pain in his mind in the 2 brief seconds that passed. Kakashi sensing that his chakra was low ending the genjutsu and gathered whatever chakra was left in his arm to form a chidori and proceeded to run forward his normal sharingan warning him of any movement of which there was none. But, Kakashi curiously noted the large mouth on Deidara's chest which he fed clay to.

Something clicked in his head as Kakashi yelled, "Run!" and he ran as well, barely managing a substitution jutsu which saved his life but left him many third degree burns on his left side which his subconscious mind took in as he fainted. He barely registered the fact that Deidara had used Kyukyoku Geijutsu, or C0, which is a suicidal technique as a last ditch effort.

3 Days later, Konoha Hospital:

Kakashi woke up groggily, registering his surroundings, that which belonged to a hospital and lay still as a nurse came over to him and fussed over the fact that he tried to move about. He gave up and lay on the bed staring at the lack-lustre hospital ceiling as heard voices fretting over.  
'Hm' he pondered, 'This is probably the closest near-death encounter I've had in years. Joy! I wonder where they kept my Icha Icha...'

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice cried.  
'Oh, oh. Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke will be here soon then. Sign, I can never get a break'  
"What were you thinking? You're just lucky you are alive! I swear to Kami if you weren't in such a condition I would kill you myself!"  
an enraged Sakura reprimanded him.  
"Oi, sensei! You alive?!" boomed Naruto's voice from the doorway beside which Sasuke's agreeing, "Hn." sounded like a whisper.  
'Here we go again." he thought.  
"Say something sensei? Oh my Kami! Is he mute?" Naruto screamed, obviously panicked.  
"No Naruto-baka, he just want to!" Sakura told him as she plonked him on the head.

Kakashi then broke into a smile, which although not really visible to the others, they could tell the same by the crinkled corners of his eye.  
"Aw...look at my loving students." he said as bickered amongst themselves, which caused them stop and turn to him, eyes filled with concern.

He snickered at the expression on their faces and spoke, "Congratulations Naruto on being promoted."  
"Well, I can't expect anyone to do something that I wouldn't myself once I become Hokage so I thought I might some experience too you know." Naruto replied with a blush adorning his features, which caused Sasuke to chuckle.  
"Oh. by the way guys, shishou has asked to see us in her office as soon as Kaka-sensei wakes up." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto groaned and Sasuke with his poker expression just nodded. Half an hour later, they were in the Hokage's office, Kakashi on a wheelchair.

Tsunade started to speak, "I have an important announcement to make and I will not be interrupted while I speak." she didn't look around for an affirmation but continued to speak, "Uchiha Sasuke will herewith be assigned as a Tokubetsu Jounin along with his teammates for his extraordinary co-operation and will from now onwards be reinstated officially as a part of Team 7. He will be in the presence of an ANBU every mission as an extra precaution and will be allowed to go outside the village freely, the same applies to Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu who will be informed once they return from their respective missions. That's all." she concluded.

Naruto whooped loudly, "Thanks baa-chan!".;  
"I'm not old!" Tsunade screamt at him, her declaration heard by several ninjas in the Hokage Tower.

That night, Team 7 along with Hinata, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu gathered to celebrate their newfound freedom at a posh restaurant for which Sasuke was paying from his enormous Uchiha wealth.  
"Sasuke-kun! Will you please feed me?" cooed Karin, dressed in a slutty black number which exposed her cleavage as she pushed her spectacles back.  
"No." Sasuke replied with infamous monosyllabic responses.  
The restaurant which also had a bar had been receiving several customers was completely crowded which irked the Uchiha, this frustration only heightened as Karin tried to 'flirt' with him as Sakura watched, both in amusement and frowning.

They ordered their drinks and waited patiently, the waiter arrived with their drinks and a extra one which he placed in front of Sakura and handed her a note which had been hastily scribbled.

The note read:

Dear lady, I've been observing you since you stepped and I've not seen a woman as beautiful as you till now. If I may, I would be pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm offering this drink in pursuit of a new friendship. By the way, my name is Hyuuga Hiroshi. I'm seated at the end of the bar, you may recognise me by my silky brown hair and obviously by the famous Hyuuga pearl white eyes.

As soon as Sakura read this, she blushed furiously. The note was then promptly snatched by Naruto who immediately turned very angry and passed it on to a curious Sasuke who wondered what could possibly have been written on that note. His features immediately took a turn and he seemed very, very angry. Everyone knew, an angry Uchiha you should not mess with.

The two protective males then quickly finished their dinner and sent the others home. Then they proceeded to walk towards the cocky Hyuuga who dared to flirt with Sakura or to think of her so lowly. Obviously, his note was brimming with arrogance and his own vanity and cockiness which led him to believe that his stick-up-his-ass attitude was actually alluring.

Naruto went and stood before him and looked him straight in the eye, "Why were you trying to flirt with my Sakura-chan?"  
He heard a grunt from Sasuke, Naruto corrected his sentence, "I mean our Sakura-chan."  
The Hyuuga merely cocked his head and sneered at them, "I will do whatever pleases me, be it bedding the beautiful blossom or commiting murder. I am a Hyuuga and by far I am superior to you."

Naruto and Sasuke stood disgusted.

"You know teme, he's kinda like you were as a genin." in reply to which Sasuke glared at him.  
"Look here bastard, I'm going to be your Hokage and Sasuke bastard here is the last surviving Uchiha, so basically we have surperiority over you."  
The Hyuuga looked slightly taken aback, but returning to his usual attitude just sneered at them once again.  
"If you try to get cosy with Sakura-chan or any decent woman for that matter, I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine." Naruto said, glowering at the Hyuuga in person. Sasuke accompanied that with a, "Hn."

Then Sasuke walked ahead, sticking his hands in his pockets, a habit that stuck. Naruto followed right after presenting the cocky Hyuuga with his mean left hook.

Sasuke was still frowning so Naruto nudged him to talk about him. "What's your problem teme?"

"Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me. Pleaaaaasssseeeeee!" Naruto wailed.  
Sasuke grunted, "We should've pounded his skull in."  
Naruto looked confused for a moment, then his lips tranformed into a wide, mischievious smile.  
"Teme, you're jealous!" Naruto laughed.  
Sasuke looked positively murderous.  
"Teme liiiikkkkkeeess Saku-chan, teme likes Saku-chan!" Naruto sung as he stuck out his tongue.  
"Shut up dobe." came Sasuke's gruff reply.  
The slightly drunk Naruto was then dropped home by a very annoyed Sasuke, who then walked to the Uchiha estate all by his lonesome, lost in his thoughts.

The door to the Uchiha manor opened before Sasuke had a chance to do it himself. A distressed Karin flung out at him and wrapped her arms around him.  
Sasuke pulled away in disgust at the fact that her slutty attitude was sickening him. Karin looked startled.  
'Why is Sasuke-kun pushing me away' she whined inside her head.  
"Go away Karin, I'm thinking." "But Sasuke-kun, don't want me? What's wrong now? We've done it so many times before, but since we came to Konoha you haven't even touched me!" she screamed bitchily.  
"Go away." Sasuke said firmly.  
Sasuke walked away, leaving behind a tearful Karin. Suigetsu entered the living room and looked curiously at her.  
"Why do you insist on having him when we both know he will never love you?"  
"Shut up fish-face! This doesn't involve you!" She half screamt, half cried.  
Suigetsu shrugged and left leaving Karin in sobs. Karin then realized that she wouldn't get Sasuke unless she made him believe he needed her. She wouldn't fail, after all she was to be the future Mrs. Uchiha.

Sasuke mean while, sat on his bed staring at the wall.  
'Since when did Sakura have so many suitors'  
He was starting to get a migraine and he needed sleep, so he turned over and fell asleep, while Karin crept to his room and stared at a sleeping Sasuke in his sleep.

Hokage Tower:

At 6 in the morning they team 7 was summoned. They found Sai, Kakashi and Genma waiting for them along with a highly tensed Tsunade.  
"What's wrong shishou." a concerned Sakura asked.  
Tsunade pushed back her chair, stood up with a sake bottle in her hand and took a nice, long swig before answering.  
"A possible Shinobi war, that's what is wrong." she answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know what you're thinking...Anyway, if anyone spots sny errors please inform me straight away, I'll see to them immediately.  
Any and all misspellings are a product of fast typing. If you think I should make the chapters longer please tell me, I will.  
If you think this story needs more SasuSaku fluff, tell me.  
TELL ME WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT. Then you MUST REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Ok, folks. That's all. Love it or hate it, I don't care, I just wanna hear it! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Revelation

A/N: Yes I know that the story was deleted. I totally messed something up...Which is not really my fault (kinda) Eitherway, I got it back didn't I?

I will try updating sooner and writing longer chappies, forgive any spelling mistakes and such as I still have to get this fic beta-ed...

I will soon (hopefully, maybe)

Thank you Twisted Musilah, you're awesome! :D

Lots of love my dear readers! Now on with the story...

(Last time on What Do You Want Me To See?)

Hokage Tower:

At 6 in the morning they team 7 was summoned. They found Sai, Kakashi and Genma waiting for them along with a highly tensed Tsunade.

"What's wrong shishou." a concerned Sakura asked.

Tsunade pushed back her chair, stood up with a sake bottle in her hand and took a nice, long swig before answering.

"A possible Shinobi war, that's what is wrong." she answered.

Tsunade was nervous, so very nervous. She hadn't felt so...so, disconcerted in a long time. The team she had chosen was of course very capable, yet she had her doubts.

She had meanwhile dispatched team Gai to investigate the deserted outpost at the Leaf-Rain border where there have been reports of an Akatsuki member who they

recognized as Tobi.

A deep sense of foreboding enveloped her mind as she drunk from her sake bottled while simultaneously signing the documents Shizune left on her table and threatened her

to finish the towering stack of the detested papers.

Tsunade sighed and slipped out of la-la land to get back to working properly.

Leaf-Rain Border:

The empty patter of raindrops was all Lee could hear as he jumped from tree to tree. The defeaning silence among the jungle made him twitchy as he was unacustomed to

such silence and generally was involved various loud displays, but he yielded as it was neccessary for the mission. Neji had taken to moving onto the post from the West

while Tenten took the East and Gai-sensei took North which left poor Lee with South. They had planned to ambush any person or persons there which would provide them

with a small advantage which in the shinobi world translated to life or death.

The earpiece crackled, "1...2...3...GO!"

They all jerked into the ground from their respective hiding places. They found silence, nothing but utter quiet.

"There was someone here a day or two ago. I can't be sure but the chakra signature is incredibly strong so the trail is still in good condition. The Byaakugan allows

me view it but we must hurry in order to capture the person."

Neji was tensed and it showed, he wasn't able to control himself. Trouble was brewing amongst the Akatsuki and it was brewing fast. Konoha might be in grave danger and

it was their job to find out why, how and when? Jiraya himself travelled to Konoha to relay this information in order to keep spies from putting their filthy hands on

such valuable information.

He sighed, 'We'll have to follow this trail..."

Konoha:

Sakura was on her way to the Yamanaka flower shop where she spent some of her free time chatting up with female-best friend Ino, a notoriously blonde man-lover who

despite of her looks was a smart and skilled interrogator and under apprenticeship of the famed Ibiki, a living contradiction to the stereotype of dumb blondes.

"Hey Forehead-chan! What's wrong this time?" Ino asked with a concerned face.

"I...Can we talk inside?" Sakura wistfully replied.

"Sure."

They walked into one of the rooms reserved for the staff of the flowershop to rest which was currently empty, Ino the only staff being there at the moment on account of

the slow afternoon business.

"Spill." Ino demanded.

"I think I...I'm not sure but remember when I used to have a crush when we were kids and everytime he walked by and said hi butterflies flitted about in my stomach?

Well, that same thing happens to me when Sasuke and I are together...He makes me laugh with his dry humour and quick wit and his almost unhealthy cynicism. I can't

decide whether I hate it or love it or what? It's been years since I've felt so fucking indecisive. Once I had stopped avoiding him, things just fell into place you

know. It was as if he never left. Except for when Karin glares at me...which is just sad." Sakura confided into Ino.

"Forehead...Are you sure you're in love with him? Because if you are deluding yourself I will kill you."

Ino was bubbling with concern for her rose-haired childhood friend. The last time she was in love with him it didn't end well. Ino both got a good

feeling and a bad one at hearing this news. She didn't want Sakura to go into depression like last time.

"I'm sure pig...I'm sure." she said, her eyes set in determination. If anything Haruno Sakura was stubborn.

They talked for some time about inconsequential matters just to get their mind off the topic of Sasuke and discussed weather and village gossip till

Sakura had to go the hospital where she was in need for a surgery which Tsunade was unavailable for. Many people now believed that Sakura had

surpassed Tsunade and Tsunade was proud of her and in no hurry to correct them although Sakura's modesty did not allow her to accept the compliment.

Konoha Hospital:

Sakura was on her rounds as she had finished her surgery and wanted some thinking time to herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a nurse called out her name.

"Haruno-senpai! There is a patient requeating you in room 12."

Sakura simply nodded and took off as she slipped into medic-mode as she called it. She entered the room to see a very injured Uchiha sitting on the bed with his

trademark frown in place.

"First day being able to use your chakra and you're injured already. Tsk. Tsk."

"Hn." said an irritated Sasuke.

Sakura continued the check-up in silence until she came accross something peculiar.

She frowned and asked, "Looks like your lady friend is quite wild, you've got quite a few scratches from some long nails..."

By now Sakura was worried and upset. Sasuke was seeing someone and by the looks of the marks they were getting it on. Sakura's mood turned foul within the next 10

second, something she always hated. Her rapid mood changes got in trouble more times than she cared to count for. Yet, her mood immediately lifted when she heard

Sasuke answer, "Fangirls ambushed me. They were all kunoichi." His frown deepened at than and his inverted eyebrows formed a sharper angle to show his displeasement.

Even after so many years Sasuke had managed to get a fanclub of his own, which he, of course, hated because he was Sasuke. And dear naive Sakura failed to notice that

she had unknowingly managed to entice several patients and men around the village and get one of her own. Seldom few ever came close to mentioning it but failed to in

fear of the famous temper Sakura harboured which she inherited from Tsunade along with...uh, other things.

The president of her fanclub was none other than Lee who Sasuke disliked greatly. No surprise there. Obviously, the dense Uchiha didn't know that he was actually

jealous not having experienced something like that before. The males of Team 7 were doggedly protective of their beautiful teammate. Even though they sometimes

crossed the line, Sakura loved them to death, they were afterall her boys.

She smiled fondly at Sasuke after lurching back to reality, which caused some confusion in those obsidian eyes of his. Sakura who fortunately after years of experience

with Sasuke spoke Uchihaese fluently rolled her eyes at that getsure.

A strand of pink hair fell in front of her eyes which she was about to remove before which Sasuke reached out and tucked it behind her ear and looked away. Sakura's

cheeks tinted red from the thoughtful action turned back to normal afetr taking some time. Sasuke then got up to leave and stopped at the door, turning around to say,

"Be ready at 8, I will pick you up. We have to go for Naruto's rehearsal dinner."

Sakura nodded and gave a brisk, "Hai!"

The rest of the day the hospital staff wondered what put their head medic in such a good mood?

Forest in Fire country:

Gai and his team ran at top speed only stopping when necessary. This was their last chance. They needed to reach Konoha and get the news back on time. They ran on

practically zero sleep and were running low on supplies.

'Another few hours. Just a few more. We must sustain our power of youth.' Gai thought.

Konoha, Hyuuga Estate:

The guests arrived on time for Naruto and Hinata's rehearsal dinner. Sakura was dressed in a beautiful green kimono patterned with delicate pink cherry blossom which

was a little low cute (Ino's idea) to show off Sakura's well-developed assets and which hugged her body beautifully to show her petite well-propotioned silhouette.

Sasuke was the picture of sexiness in his traditional black kimono adorned with the the Uchiha fan. He moved about greeting only those he had to and sulking in the

corner at the fangirls who were present.

'I'm sure Naruto did this only to annoy me..." thought a grouchy Sasuke.

The was perfect and even though the Hyuugas had argued over Sasuke being the best man, they had eventually given in when Hinata was forced to raise her voice which

most certainly didn't happen often.

Even the Hyuugas were especially reluctant about the marriage of their heir to Naruto and there were many obstacles blocking their path, the only thing that mattered

to Naruto was that Hinata had given her consent and her love to him and that was all Naruto needed to be a happy man. I didn't hurt that his two best friends were

getting along superbly and that there may be love blossoming under that cold, hard exterior of Sasukes' and that Sakura was as infatuated as Sasuke was although it was

kind of hard to decipher and Sakura being herself was annoyingly oblivious. He was going to have to do something about that soon...But for now, everything's perfect.

Naruto didn't know how very wrong he was.

Hokage Tower, 4 am:

"Baa-chan! Why couldn't you wait till a proper time?!" shouted an exhausted Naruto.

"Yes shsihou, why call us at such an ungodly hour?" chimed in an equally dissatisfied Sakura.

Tsunade only pinched the bridge of her nose in response an said, " Wait till the rest of the rookie 9 are present. Even though I'm not yet convinced about Sasuke he

needs to be here. There is a problem. A huge, gigantic problem of gargantuan proportions."

Naruto turned to look at the battered Neji who stood gruffly in the corner. Tenten and Lee stood beside him while Gai was missing from the picture.

"Hyuuga, tell them." Tsunade said addressing Neji.

Neji was tired, so very tired. he hadn't felt this downtrodden in years since the chuunin exam where Naruto beat him and finally forced some amount of sense into his

head. He wished it were all a dream and that he could go to Tenten's appartment with her and spend the whole night making love to her. He wished that they were never

faced with such a situation. But unfortunately wishes don't always come true.

Neji spoke in a voice so weary, resembling that of an old mans', as if he'd grown up more in the past few days then in the rest of his life.

"The supposed leader of Pein is just a front. The member belived to be Tobi is not only that, he is, in fact, Uchiha Madara the founder of the Uchiha clan and the REAL

leader of the organisation Akatsuki. He is believed to be in possesion of the five bijuus. Not only that he has by a perversion of the laws of nature managed to stay

alive in an invalid Uchiha body. Orochimaru" Sasuke who was listening intently winced at the name, though not visibly "had been using a much weaker variation of the

same. Jiraya's contact in Rain told us about the impending attack on Konoha in about a month by Madara in order to attain revenge against the Senju clan and the Kyuubi

which would be Naruto."

"It also appears that of the few Akatsuki members left several such as Hoshikage Kisame have defected after Madara's identity was revealed after Deidara's death."

Sasuke was stumped. He was shocked that anything like this could actually happen. No they were wrong. Uchiha Madara couldn't have survived centuries. That was just

plain sick. HE rambled on in his head till a gentle female hand pressed against his shoulder, he looked to see it was a grim Sakura making a feeble attempt to smile at

him and cheer him up. He gave her a brief upward turn of his lips which constituted as smile for him.

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it?? I finally updated. I wanted Madara to be the villain cause I think it would be more dramatic.

Nau of Firefox- was there enough fluff?

Okaaaay, anyway Thanks for reading guys, keep reading and I'll try updating my quality. I get real lazy sometimes...hehehe, Don't we all? :D

READ, RELISH & REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS CONVINCE ME TO WRITE A HALFWAY DECENT STORY! :D

Ja ne!


	6. Clashing Interests

**Chapter 6: Clashing Interests**

Last time on What Do You Want Me To Say?

_Jiraya's contact in Rain told us about the impending attack on Konoha in about a month by Madara in order to attain revenge against the Senju clan and the Kyuubi which would be Naruto."_

_"It also appears that of the few Akatsuki members left several such as Hoshikage Kisame have defected after Madara's identity was revealed after Deidara's death."_

_Sasuke was stumped. He was shocked that anything like this could actually happen. No they were wrong. Uchiha Madara couldn't have survived centuries. That was just _

_plain sick. He rambled on in his head till a gentle female hand pressed against his shoulder, he looked to see it was a grim Sakura making a feeble attempt to smile at him and cheer him up. He gave her a brief upward turn of his lips which constituted as smile for him._

**Hokage Tower:**

The Hokage who was already stressed as it is was about to receive a scroll from Sabaku no Gaara better known as the Kazekage of Suna and the previous carrier of the one-tailed beast Shukaku.

Tsunade paced her spacious office as she frowned due to the fact that Gaara decided to visit at an inopportune moment as well as the fact that Shizune had found her hidden stack of sake and disposed of it. She gingerly rubbed circles on her forehead with deft movements inserting chakra through her fingers to calm her raging headache.

She couldn't beleive it! She had a migraine worse than when she had hang overs and to top that she hadn't had _any_ sake for the last 48 hours courtesy of Shizune who claimed to be looking out for the distressed Hokage.

Kotetsu stood outside the door and heard the Hokage pace her office and took in a deep breath. Earlier that day Tsunade had put her bad mood into a visual display by slamming her desk so hard that even her needed to be replaced as splinters of wood from the desk had struck it. The new door, he hoped was sturdier.

A light knock sounded and Tsunade barked the nin to come in. Kotetsu looked nervously at the Hokage who looked at him expectantly.

"Kazekage-sama has arrived." said an apprehensive Kotetsu.

Tsunade in reply only just sighed and said, "Escort him here."

Kotetsu immediately obliged wanting to get out of Tsunade's hit range.

Tsunade returned to her chair and positioned herself on her comfortable chair and leafed through paperwork in anticipation of meeting the Kazekage.

She called Shizune to inform her of his arrival and to send out a messenger to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura as well. Gaara would like to see them."

A few seconds later Gaara's quiet steps were heard and Tsunade stood up to formally welcome him. They discussed Gaara's visit while they waited the expected ninjas to show up.

The door burst open and a hyper ball of orange and black descended upon Gaara who seemed unsurprised.

"So great to see you Gaara! Guess what?? I get to marry Hinata-chan soon _and _get to be Hokage! Dattebayo!" shouted an exhilarated Naruto.

Then Gaara shifted his eyes to notice an amused Sakura who observed the scene with one of her charming smiles, the corners of her plump, pink lips curved slightly and a twinkle in her eye.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura said respectfully noticing his gaze on her. The ascertainable sobriety which was purposed to playfully mock him echoed in her tone and caused Gaara to frown.

"I have told you before Sakura-san that there is no need for such formalities. You are as much of a friend of mine as Naruto is."

This open display of friendship which the Kazekage rarely allowed himself made Sakura's cheeks turn rosy as she blushed.

'Why the hell am I blushing?' inquired Sakura to herself.

_**'Because he's one hot piece of ass and he expressed interest in you.' **_an overjoyed Inner Sakura replied while mentally winking at her. Which inadvertently caused Sakura to groan.

The occupants of the room looked at the source of that groan which caused Sakura's blush to intensify.

Gaara smirked when he noticed her blush which he thought looked lovely on her. Of course, Sakura had at first had a hard time trying to be nice to him on account of him almost killing her in a crazed, blood-lust frenzy. But since then Sakura had become good friends with the Suna siblings.

Tsunade had informed her that she would need to help Gaara with appartment hunting in Konoha as he had expressed a desire to have a permanent residence for conveinience's sake, all the while the devious Hokage smiled secretively which scared Sakura more than any person had ever before.

**Forest in the depths of Rain Country:**

The ninja gathered around the man standing in the middle of the half-formed circle who gave off a powerful aura which demanded attention and obedience to which the collected shinobi complied with.

The man stood with arms loosely on the sides or so it appeared to be, in the shinobi world one did not have the luxury of relaxation in its pure form as such.

The strange orange mask settled on his face swirled and he raised a hand as if to halt any activity at that moment commanding attention. The men immediately stopped any fidgeting and hand or leg movement and concentrated solely on the man who intitiated this whole plan.

The plan was simple: Destroy Konohagakure and be paid. Handsomely.

**Sakura's Apartment:**

Gaara sat cross legged on Sakura's couch patiently till she returned from the grocery store which he downright refused to go to. He was the Kazekage you know and that fact in itself guaranteed him a lifetime of service from various shinobi.

Gaara crossed and un-crossed his legs for what felt like the zillionth time now growing impatient. He was used to loneliness but for the moment he craved Sakura's company and wished to have a pleasant one-way conversation with her while he stared into her which made her blush.

It was an interesting observation Gaara noted as he realized he hadn't ever seen a kuniochi of Sakura's calibre blush before. It was such an innocent act, one which his life had been devoid of since the day the infernal Shukaku was made a resident in his reluctant body.

He sensed a faint chakra outside the door which he assumed was Sakura. The door slid open to reveal not Sakura but someone who he was equally curious as to. Gaara soemtimes reminsced on his past and more than once his attempt at killing the Uchiha flashed through his mind, along with Sakura's devotion to him which he was undeserving. Even though Gaara knew that he wasn't particularly fit to be the object of the beatiful medic-nin's love he was sure that he was mored deserving of it.

A smug smile stretched Gaara's lips as Sasuke frowned expecting to find Sakura here.

"Kazekage-sama, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned obviously suspicious after finding him alone in Sakura's appartment.

"I will be residing here for the time being as other accomodations will be unavailable due to the fear of the Konoha residents and others are plainly untrustworthy. I will meanwhile go appartment hunting with Sakura-san."

"Hai. I will...Take leave now. Would kindly tell Sakura I stopped by." Sasuke chose his words carefully as he spoke not wanting to get into trouble with the Kazekage.

A few minutes later the door opened to show a very flustered Sakura holding several grocery bags in her hand with her hair a-flying.

"You have a HUGE fanclub Gaara!" exclaimed Sakura while she sat next to him.

Gaara merely looked at her in return, his lips twitching involuntarily as Sakura unsuccessfully tried blowing a strand of her pink pair out of her face as her hands remained occupied with the groceries. Gaara leaned forward, jade eyes softening as he pulled it away and gently tucked it behing her ear.

Sakura flushed, emabarrased by the simple action and the tenderness Gaara had displayed. She cleared her throat to clear the awkwardness hanging around in the air. After a few attempts and little peeks she turned away and into the kitchen to begin cooking.

'What in the world was Tsunade-sama thinking?'

**'Cha. She knew we needed some absolute hawtness around us that we could shag. Besides he could be our distraction. A **_**very **_**yummy distraction.' **Inner Sakura prompted.

Sakura was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the glances Gaara sent her way as they both to bed. Sasuke completely forgotten.

**Konoha Market, 8 am:**

Civilians and ninja alike bustled about the busy market-place in a hurry to conclude the necessary shopping. The rumour mills were on a high as the news of the visiting Kage residing at Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentices' house spread.

Sasuke walked down the street trying to enjoy the walk, a bag of his ever beloved tomatoes in hand. He stopped in his tracks at the mention of his all too famous teammates' name. He turned around and skillfully eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yes, I heard she was doing him favours...of the sexual kind."

"No, no. She's far too sweet." replied the lady who resembled a toad. Sasuke immediately sagged in relief.

"She's being forced to. Or else she'll be kicked out of Konoha." she said instead. Sasuke tensed again at hearing that.

"Of course not! She's being paid for it all! Oh, by the way did you hear about Tsunade's recent debt?"

As soon as the talks diverted from Sakura, Sasuke started walking towards the Uchiha mansion, his hands stuffed angrily in his pockets while he tried to calm himself down.

'That is utter bullshit! Of course Sakura wouldn't...she couldn't....but what if she? Is she a virgin? Does like him?' Sasuke pondered while absent mindedly heading towards the kitchen where a sickeningly panglossian Karin greeted him. Sasuke didn't show his surprise though.

'I'm acting seriously out of character today.' thought he.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" she screeched.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Do you want to train with me?" she said as she batted her eyelashes furiously.

"Team mates." Sasuke all but grunted wanting to get away from her.

"Oh but don't you know Sasuke-kun? They can't!" at which Sasuek quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"You see, that baka has gone for an emergency mission and pinky" she frowned in distaste at Sakura's name, "is going for dinner with Kazekage. Not that she deserves someone as wonderful but you know the Kazekage has no taste. What ever it is now you can spend all your time with me!" she shouted in a high pitched voice.

Sasuke only turned away at that headed towards the training grounds on his, having no intention whatsoever of wanting to train with Karin while she entertained ideas of the 5 kids named whatever she had dreamt of. Neither was he interested in letting her drool on him while he was shirtless.

Sasuke entered the training grounds only to find an impassive Gaara in his Kazekage robes watching a sweaty Sakura train in the relentless May sun. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and made her skin glow as her pink hair swished and Sasuke and Gaara watched every movement tranfixed for the moment.

Sasuek snapped out of his reverie and walked forward and let out a 'Hn' to inform them of his presence even if there was no need.

"Hey Sasuke! Gaara's visiting for the renewal of the peace treaty so treat him well." she warned.

"Aa."

"Hello." mutterd Gaara with his poker face on.

Sasuke wasn't about to admit defeat so Sasuke composed himself again and replied, "Hn".

Sasuke trained with Sakura in purely taijutsu, her taijutsu was perfected to a point that she could even give Naruto and Sasuke a run for their money. They sparred and sparred but suddenly Sasuke was distracted by Sakura's heaving chest which had developed quite well and he unknowingly drank in the sight of her and admired her perfect figure. She landed a punch on his arm.

"Shit, Sasuke. I didn't know you weren't paying attention. I'm so sorry. Let me heal it."

Sakura scooted over by his side in concern and began healing his wound. Gaara watched the scene as a silent spectator and did a slow burn as he watched the scene unfolding and a concerned Sakura.

He spoke, "Sakura-san we will be late for dinner if we don't hurry. I have made reservations."

"Oh. Yes. I have to go Sasuke. I'll see you for training tomorrow." she said as she waved him goodbye following reluctantly after a stoic Gaara.

And Sasuke what with his ego acted as if he was completely unaffected by it all.

'Karin was right.'

He walked towards Ichiraku instead of heading back to the manor for dinner. He sat on a stool all by his lonesome in the corner eating his ramen thoughtfully.

'I need to revive my clan and Sakura would be perfect. Besides, I am lusting towards her, right? Yes of course I am. That's all.'

Sasuke then suddenly had images of Sakura laughing and a smirking Gaara placing a kiss on those cupid's bow lips. He shook his head and made up his mind. He would drag Sakura out of there some how.

**Rain Forest:**

A ninja darted past the camp an envelope in hand. He ran over to Madara and panted while handing over the letter to him.

"Madara-sama. This letter just arrived from Tea country and I was told to give you the news that all reluctant Akatsuki have been eliminated."

Madara smiled sinisterly beneath his mask and opened the message and read its contents. Then he set it on fire with a simple fire jutsu, speciality of the Uchihas and burnt it so it could never be read again.

_Going according to plan. We will be there soon. Elimination of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi next._

_Akatsuki_

**Konoha, Kamikaze Restaurant:**

Sakura chatted awat happily more than happy to fill in for Gaara's side of the conversation as she was used to being around men who talked less. Gaara just stared at her as her glossy, pink lips moved incessantly.

Sasuke paid 1000 yen to the manager to allow him entry as this was a posh establishment. He strode over to Sakura's table and just then a ninja came through the open window.

"Hokage-sama has requested you two. Immediately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So how was it? Don't blame me for any grammatical errors and all. I had gotten a beta-reader but she skipped on me and nowadays it's so hard to find a decent beta-reader.

If any of you are interested PLEASE let me know ok?

I hope you guys enjoyed the fic even though I know it's pretty short but I'm facing something of a writer's block right now and I'm thinking of writing this ItaSaku one-shot soon.

Lemme know what you guys think, R&R people!

Love y'all!

READ, RELISH & REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE A HALFWAY DECENT STORY! :D

Ja ne!


	7. Tired, Tattered and Torn

A/N: Greetings all! I'm sorry that my chapters take more and more time to show up but you have to forgive me! I've only recently started IBDP and the teachers are out for the KILL! I wouldn't be surprised if I die of a heart stroke! God! That is just so sad other than my almost appalling social life but I can't burden you with what's wrong with my life, now can I? Well. OK...I probably can but we are veering from the point here. So many MANY apologies to everyone and I would suggest you guys read Cecelia Ahern's books they're amazing! Incase you haven't already! A lot of people have. I was touched after I read The Gift. *tears* on with the story folks! ;) :P

Yes, I'm perfectly aware of the spelling errors but I just cannot seem to find a decent beta-reader! Any offers people? I would gladly take you up on it! *sighs*

**REVISED CHAPTER**

_Last time on What Do You Want Me To Say?_

_**Konoha, Kamikaze Restaurant:**_

_Sakura chatted away happily more than happy to fill in for Gaara's side of the conversation as she was used to being around men who talked less. Gaara just stared at her as her glossy, pink lips moved incessantly._

_Sasuke paid 1000 yen to the manager to allow him entry as this was a posh establishment. He strode over to Sakura's table and just then a ninja came through the open window._

_"Hokage-sama has requested you two. Immediately."_

**Forest of Konoha:**

A very crimson Sakura angrily jumped from branch to branch providing a smug Uchiha with the view of her backside which according to him left nothing to be desired. A well rounded bottom, elfin features; a surprisingly well-developed chest gave Sakura the body and looks any woman would die for. Not that the medic-nin was at all aware of this little fact or that patients, especially male ones tended to invite her out for dinner not out of the pure goodness of their heart or to show their immense appreciation but to try unsuccessfully, he might add, to get into Sakura's pants.

'Hmm...an option I wouldn't mind considering....' thought a highly amused Sasuke while he saw Sakura break several branches while trying very hard to restrain herself from mutilating him.

'SHANNARO! THAT TEME! WHY DID THAT STUPID MESSENGER HAVE TO COME? WHY COULDN'T WE SPEND MORE TIME OGLING GAARA AND HIS HOT, HOT MUSCULAR CHEST...' screamt an exasperated Inner Sakura while she drooled at a mental image of him. Sakura was mildly disgusted and yet slightly aroused at that thought. Her mind drifted back to the incident.

"Haruno-san and Uchiha-san, you are wanted at the Hokage Tower for an immediate mission briefing." said the masked ANBU. Obviously the matter was serious and urgent.

Sakura uttered a few apologies to the frowning Kazekage as she tried to explain the situation. The displeased Gaara merely let her go without too many words even though he was very upset about it.

Sakura said a brisk good-bye and without so much as looking at Sasuke she sped out towards the Tower as Sasuke followed soon after giving his infamous Uchiha glare to the Kazekage of Suna.

Sakura was jolted into the present as Sasuke called out to her.

"We'll make camp here. It's too dark to cover much distance."

Sakura who was jolted out of her reverie only nodded briskly to acknowledge him and turned to set up camp.

**Konoha, Kamikaze Restaurant:**

Gaara sat on his chair while his voluminous kazekage robes billowed from the sides while he sipped sake looking around at nothing in particular as his thoughts were occupied.

'Temari's going to blow her top when she finds out what ensued. I need to get married and soon to a girl of my choice or those blasted fan girls will spend the rest of their lives stalking me till I agreed to marry one of them.'

Gaara frowned at that unpleasant or rather aggravating thought and unconsciously went about rubbing his temple to calm his raging headache.

A girl with long ebony hair suddenly landed on him. Her mouth inconveniently positioned towards his groin. His forehead wrinkled even more making his forehead look not unlike a ball of crumpled paper.

The woman lifted up her head and her hair parted to give him a better look towards her face. Her eyes drew him in, electric blue filled with spirit. She stumbled up and started apologizing profusely for being so clumsy and falling onto his lap and on so shameful a place too.

"I'm so embarrassed Kazekage-sama! I didn't mean to! You see I was leaving and didn't notice the crease in the carpet and then I fell. Gosh! What can I do to make it up to you?" said the red faced woman blushing scarlet.

"Are you here with a date?" enquired Gaara.

"No. Why?" asked the now curious woman.

"I would appreciate it if you could give me the pleasure of your company. You see I was left by my acquaintance without prior notice and I'm therefore left to my own company for entertainment."

"Well, if that's what it takes so be it. By the way the name is Nozomi Hirogawa. I'm a jounin from here itself."

"You may call me Gaara then Hirogawa-san. I'm not fond of formalities." said an amused Gaara smirking from behind the cover of his sake bottle.

Nozomi laughed pleasantly which carried its way across the room.

'I suppose today isn't so bad after all, Temari might just be able to get a decent sister-in-law.' mulled Gaara who had all but forgotten about Sakura with Nozomi in his presence.

**Border of Tea Country:**

"We are to meet with Sai here. We will wait till sunset." Sasuke near whispered to Sakura. It reminded her of the days Ino and her whispered jokes to each other during lessons and giggled. Somehow she just couldn't imagine a giggling Sasuke. The thought gave her goose bumps.

'Bad image. Burn image.' chanted Sakura inside her head while Inner Sakura howled with laughter at the mental picture of a giggling Sasuke in pigtails and a red frock.

This was an SS-class mission assigned to them due to the involvement of a certain demon-vessel. Naruto.

He had gone and got himself into trouble again and was in a tight spot stuck right between Kakashi and Genma who were on the mission with him. Then again, the rest of team 7 had lost all reactions of surprise when it came to their blonde teammate who got himself into more tight spots than they could count and had (ingeniously, Sakura and Sasuke were loathe to admit) got out of them as well which obviously wasn't the case as Tsunade had asked Sai to re-unite with them to complete the mission without any further glitches which might endanger the whole operation.

The silence was almost deafening to Sakura who was used to the loud bustle of the hospital and Naruto's ear drum tearing screams.

"What had you come to the restaurant Sasuke?" asked Sakura half out of curiosity and half out of the desire to end the foreboding silence.

"Hn."

"That's not a real reply. Besides, why are you reluctant to answer my questions?" she asked her inquisitiveness getting the better of her. That and she could read his microscopic face changes and understand what he was feeling by just a mere word. She knew him too well and she could tell that he was uncomfortable discussing his presence on Sakura's semi-date.

"I wanted to talk to Kazekage-sama."

"But you could've talked later as well, there were plenty opportunities the next day."

"Yes, but I was to leave for another mission."

"Don' lie. I know you were free the whole week."

"I came to see you!" burst out a vexed Sasuke showing one of his rare displays of emotion.

"Me?" Sakura said meekly.

"Aa." he said as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

Silence reigned once again as they waited for the arrival of their teammate who was bound to pop up any minute now.

'Hey ugly, you're looking particularly gruesome today.' Sai greeted with another one of his fake smiles which Sakura thought looked even more plastic than usual.

Sakura immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened Sai?"

"Ino did not accept me. She said I lacked tact and had not a single bone of romance in my body."

Sakura sighed audibly, wondering what her best friend had done might cause graver repercussions especially on Sai's emotional capabilities.

"Ugly, what is this sensation I get at the bottom of my stomach every time I see her? It's strangely pleasant and when she rejects my advances my face muscles cause me discomfort."

"Kami Sai! When will you ever learn? You're attracted towards Ino. When you are rejected you must be hurt as you are frowning. You are sad then." replied an incredulous Sakura who reprimanded him as if talking to a child. Now, Sai was a specimen that _never_ failed to surprise her with his crass personality.

Sasuke who had been watching the scene and trying to avoid talking to Sakura walked over to them and said, "Stop flirting, we need to make a move towards Rain before it's too dark to travel."

This is negatively received by Sakura who is frustrated which leaves Sai on his own, between the glares exchanged by his two annoyed teammates. All in all, the best way to sum it up would be to say:

Pissed Sakura + Frustrated Sasuke = Very unhappy Sai sandwiched between them.

'Oh well, might as well enjoy the quiet before they unite with the ever exuberant Naruto.' thought Sai.

The trio travelled at top speed towards Rain where they had reports of Akatsuki activity.

**Forest in Rain:**

"Gee, old man...how much longer now?" asked a yawning Naruto as his hand covered his widely stretched mouth.

"Not much longer now. Only five more men left. And Naruto?" Kakashi answered.

"Yeah?"

"I will cut off your supply of ramen for a week if you call me old again." threatened Kakashi.

"Sure. Sure. Wonder when Sakura-chan, teme and Sai will be here." pondered Naruto as he sent a water clone to fight his enemy. He smoothly swung his katana as if it were no lighter than a feather and in one swift movement he decapicitated his opponent and turned to his left where he saw Kakashi's ninken bite onto a scarred man who was apparently proficient with weapons as his style of fighting indicated.

It was rather tiresome to fight men who you knew were below your skill level even though Kaka-sensei told him not to get a big head over a small victory. He snorted at that thought. If there was one thing Naruto couldn't and wouldn't forget from his years of experience as the Kyuubi vessel, it was humility.

Besides Hinata would bash him in the head if he overdid his male pride thing as Sakura called it. And as of late Hinata had gotten very bold and had numerous mood swings which tired out Naruto immensely even though he still loved Hina-chan with all his heart.

He felt chakra signatures heading north and signaled Genma who nodded and informed Kakashi. They finished off the hired mercenaries and glided over the treetops like black ghosts after the signatures that were barely in their radius.

'It was inevitable' Genma supposed, that they would end up near the base after all although it was near abandoned by the looks of it. 'We had better send them a message letting them know of our whereabouts...'

**Rain Country:**

They were tired and hungry and completely unaware of Naruto and team's current location so they got rooms into a seedy motel whose walls were covered with a garish purple and the entrance was through a ghostly bar room lit green in which suspicious characters enjoyed cheap alcohol as they gambled their money away speedily.

Sakura sighed as several men who were covered in the unmistakable stench of alcohol leered at her through her tattered travelling clothes while Sasuke hovered protectively over her and Sai covered their view.

Their journey had led them into the quarters of an S-class criminal drug lord who was present in the Konoha Bingo book and was instructed to be killed on sight if possible. They were then forced to fight for their lives as the shinobi refused to leave them alive especially after one recognized her as Tsunade's apprentice. Apparently the drug lord held a fatal grudge towards the Hokage which was unfortunately extended towards her. His goons were pretty strong too though, which was a shame since they spent way more energy to do the job in a similar fashion with less fatigue.

One ninja had thrown several kunai projectiles at her which she dodged misinterpreting the technique which he has cast upon her. The kunai shifted their path to follow her and this led to many maneuvers which cost her much time to get rid of the offending weapons. She then engaged in a taijutsu fight with him. He punched at which his muscled rippled angrily at which she realized his strength not that it mattered. Hell, she could crush mountain-sized boulders with her _pinky. _

She jumped up and punched the ground to which he responded by disappearing into the ground and immediately Sakura knew that he would appear from underneath and she put her favorite earth jutsu to use. The earth was lifted up like a carpet and the man lunged upwards to escape from being crushed by the ground which was mere seconds ago his sanctuary from the enraged woman. He smiled nastily at her as he jumped onto her and latched his arms onto her rather impressive chest and he squeezed her breasts she squealed and threw him off her with such force that he was unconscious before he hit the ground after having hit a tree before crashing down.

An enraged Sasuke peered at Sakura who was missing a part of her shirt which had previously preserved her modesty now baring her taut nipples for the world to see through her mesh shirt. He growled at the man who had man or rather breasthandeled her.

Uh-oh. That man was _so_ dead.

Then begun the eye-gouging out, awful torture following which the man landed in hell with his hairy face and dirty conscience. Thus the damage to Sakura's shirt even though she was relatively covered with Sasuke's undershirt seeing as to how Sai could offer his as he didn't wear a full shirt himself he couldn't very well give her anything of his.

Sakura merely sighed.

'How much worse can this get anyway?' she thought.

**'There you did it! You TOTALLY jinxed it now! Why, oh why did you have to say it?' **yelled at her woeful and indignant Inner.

'I hate being damsel in distress' she thought darkly.

* * *

I know, I know I'm totally at fault here as my updates take longer and longer. I don't want to submit a crappy chapter so....you know quality matters people! Crappy excuses might just get me out of being scolded at for such lengthy intervals between my chapters....

You guys are the greatest and thank you Nau no Firefox for taking the effort of finding my story and reading it. KEEP READING EVERYONE!

Oh and just so you know I have a FANTABULOUS ending in my mind which I have noted down so I don't forget! A wonderful ending! LOL :D Keep reading to know more as I drop hints every chapter! ;)

Lemme know what you guys think, R&R people!

Love y'all!

READ, RELISH & REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE A HALFWAY DECENT STORY! :D

Ja ne!


	8. Everything's Fair In Love And War

A/N: I KNOW it's been VERY long but I had exams like any other human being and IB isn't exactly a joke y'know? But I'm gosh-darned sorry! My vacations start soon so expect a chapter every week from me. If you crave for some humour just check my other fic aptly named Innuendos.

_**The question of the day: Have my writing skills improved any? **_

_**Other question of the day: I'm planning to end this in the next chapter and then add an epilogue…any thoughts on that? Should I continue?**_

_Last time on What Do You Want Me To Say?_

_Sakura merely sighed. _

_'How much worse can this get anyway?' she thought._

_**'There you did it! You TOTALLY jinxed it now! Why, oh why did you have to say it?' **__yelled at her woeful and indignant Inner._

'_I hate being a damsel in distress' she thought darkly._

Chapter 8: Everything's Fair IN Love And War

**Rain Country, Forest:**

Sasuke sat, one knee propped and back leaning against a tree while mulling over the past few days and some peculiar instances such as when a loud Karin declared what a happy couple Gaara and Sakura made and how she probably would get married to him and have many kids in her irritatingly cheerful, high-pitched voice. That had certainly irked Sasuke enough to shout at her to shut the hell up.

Obviously he did not count on Karin trying to get on his 'good-side' by dressing up as a hooker and exploring her sexuality by experimenting on him. She clearly expected it to work; otherwise she wouldn't be half as disappointed when Sasuke realizing it was_ Karin_ who he was getting it on with. Even though it wasn't something he hadn't done before, out of loneliness of course, he wasn't particularly interested in building that same bond or whatever name you would give it with her. Besides, he had to look out for the Uchiha future, right? Karin was less than ideal for the job. Or that's what he told himself as he untangled his fingers from Karin's hair and got up from the bed where he was getting ready to shag her.

Besides, his friends would be disappointed if they knew, and Karin would make it her job to let them know. Naruto would kill him and Sakura…Sakura would refuse to look at him. He knew how much the both of them hated Karin after the mini fan girl attack she planned against Sakura forgetting how much superior the kunoichi was to her.

That was a memorable day. A jealous Karin who was also blinded by her infatuation for Sasuke called a meeting of the entire remaining fan girl population, a number which was still quite a feat for an ex-criminal. She convinced them to help her ambush Sakura and then 'Sasuke-kun' could decide who he wanted. Boy, were they delusional. The kunoichi fan girls masked their chakra so they could kidnap her and beat her up so as to convince her to leave their beloved 'Sasuke-kun' alone. Obviously that didn't work, what with their sloppy job such as creating a ruckus outside her door. All Sakura had to do was to create a chakra net and bind them and hand them over to ANBU the next morning. Karin was lucky not be discovered and was off his back for now ever since Suigetsu started being nice to her.

'Hn. I didn't think that was possible. Whatever, as long as she's off my back I'm okay with that.' Sasuke grumbled to himself.

He thought and thought the entire night. Yet, he left the most important part for last. His meeting with Tsunade the knowledge of which he hid from all of his friends. It seems his brother's last words made sense to him after all.

'_Go back to Konoha. Then you'll know.'_

Tsunade sat with him and they talked for hours. The truth was finally out of the bag. Itachi had, in fact, not betrayed Konoha. He had on the orders of the elders assassinated the clan he hated to stop their rise to power. He did except his beloved younger brother though, from death and freed him from their perverse ways staying forever loyal to his home country.

He did what he was needed to do and lied because he was loyal shinobi not counting the fact no one but him would know. He spent days hiding in his home where Sakura came regularly and fed to stop him from starving and without asking what the matter was comforted him. He supposed that's when the flutter in his stomach and that extra bounce in his walk came into place. Not that he would tell anyone. No, it was just a phase after spending hours with the rose haired kunoichi; he was bound to grow fond of her that's all. And with that last thought he drifted into a light slumber. Sasuke woke from his nightmare, a concerned Sakura next to him. It seemed she forgot her earlier anger due to the current circumstances.

He looked into her viridian green eyes looking at his own reflection staring back at him; he looked at her plump blood red lips which looked so immensely enticing, alluring his own through thoughtless movements to come closer to him own.

She didn't resist, the initial bout of shock that flitted about in her eyes disappeared and she asked one question, "Don't use me as a means to relieving your emotional state Sasuke, I will not stand for it." Once again she had proved herself a different and more mature Sakura who no longer referred to him as Sasuke-kun. He remembered her behavior towards him at his first day back in Konoha. His home. _Their_ home.

He'd made this mistake too many times before and he wasn't going to be a fool once again. He would lower his Uchiha pride for her and to prove to his brother and himself he wasn't completely beyond redemption.

'Ugh! This is getting far too corny for me…' Sasuke grumbled.

In response he merely lowered his head onto hers and slanted his lips to move as one with hers as they co-responded in a perfect rhythm. He kissed her warm mouth with his, biting and sucking on hers till they turned even redder than before and she in a bold move on her part slid her tongue into his and they continued oblivious to their surroundings kissing passionately and with vigor. Suddenly their sweet kiss grew more demanding, wild and mind-blowing. Their tongues struggled for dominance as their nails dug half-moons onto each others' skin and Sasuke moved to rip out her shirt when Naruto's awkward cough stopped him.

"Lost in the moment much, huh?" Naruto asked with an awkward chuckle. "I thought you were going to take forever."

"Hn. We were just fooling around. No need to get so anxious dobe." Sasuke grunted in reply. Damn. He did it again.

"What? WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA?" an astonished and royally pissed Sakura shouted. "Does this mean nothing to you? You jackass!"

She decided not to wait for a reply and stomped away. Sasuke sat stumped at his bad move.

'It wasn't that he didn't mean it but it was a defense mechanism, he was an Uchiha for Kami's sake! He couldn't be getting all mushy on someone with _pink_ hair.' Or so that was what Sasuke thought.

"That was a low blow Sasuke, even for you." a grim Naruto said before he too walked away.

Sasuke in a very unlike Sasuke gesture smacked his forehead.

'What have you done Sasuke?' he asked himself.

'Not again' he groaned inside his mind.

**Fire Country Mountain Range:**

'Leader-san! The camp is set up!' shouted a frightened ninja.

'Good. Good.' Said the man adorned in a blood-red cloak.

'What are your next orders?' the man said in a slightly lower pitch.

'Patience. When the time comes I will inform you. Till then be ready. It will be soon. _Very _soon.' The man in the cloak sneered.

The ninja left quickly wanting to move away from the cloaked figure's malevolent chakra swirling darkly in anticipation. He downed the glass of sake he was holding in one go and swiped the palm of his hand against his mouth.

'Feels good to have a proper body again.' Thought Madara.

He kept the glass down and twisted and turned to get a good look at himself. It would be a new start. He would have control of all the bijous and prosper till eternity. No ninja had ever reached these heights and never would.

Little did he know that for a good reason too.

Around the camp the ninja went about their work in fast paced frenzy trying to finish their missions to please their master.

In an ostentatious tent in the corner of the camp were Pein and Konan. They stared hard into each other's eyes. Konan molded her chakra to produce a rose flower that she tucked into his new jacket. She wanted him to keep it as a reminder of her if anything happened to them during the soon to begin war against Konoha and its allies. It was hard to believe that two supposedly cold, hard Akatsuki had a single bone of compassion in their body. But, it still was the truth…and sometimes they had a heavy price to pay for the same.

Konan had at several times thought she had lost him and she stubbornly refused to show it. She was an Akatsuki after all, and the only female one at that and contrary to popular belief she had gotten in here all by herself and was mighty proud of it too. She was afraid that hubris; blind pride would be her downfall one day, a sentiment shared by Pein. They were fearsome to many, ordinary to a chosen few and always trying to prove themselves to those special people, if you may call them that. That is one of the reasons that brought them together and kept them together since they had been more or less innocent children. Jiraiya had once been Pein's hero but now Pein wasn't that naïve child anymore and thought of him as no more than an enemy and a dangerous one at that. He was right to do so too.

Even though Konan did not necessarily agree with Pein's view of peace she couldn't resist the lure of power and that was the factor that Pein used to involve her in this scheme. Sometimes even she couldn't withstand all the bloodshed; she had the heart of a woman after all. Something Pein never understood, a concept no matter how he tried he couldn't grasp, a mystery that bound them to each other like glue…like magnets and most importantly the mystery that they held to each other no matter how many secrets shared, how many nights spent together and even after the numerous amount of talking they had done they couldn't quite convey their way of thinking to each other. They felt like two completely different pieces of puzzles that weirdly fit together somehow.

Now, looking into his eyes, he saw through the many piercings and scars and looked once more at the young boy she had come to love, one she grew to appreciate more by the day even with his sometimes harsh treatment of her. She was strong and withstood it and sympathized. They never would be like a normal couple, never get married nor have kids. Her heart softened at that last thought, they would love each other just the same if not more and to Konan it was all that mattered and she could read it in Pein's eyes that it mattered just the same to him as well.

**Rain Country, Village:**

It had started pouring again.

'Big surprise.' Thought a moody and distempered Sakura as she rubbed her dainty hands together and watched her tiny fingers turn a pretty hue of pink because of the constant rubbing.

'Ironic, these are the same hands that could tear apart a mountain.'

'_**Shannaro! Woman! You're super strong coz' you earned it!**__** Get it through your thick skull!' **__Inner Sakura told her._

Hereafter Sakura was lost in her thoughts. She re-lived the knee-weakening kiss with Sasuke, a dream come-true she supposed. What was with today? It seemed to be bursting to the seams with irony. She had been hiding from a very guilty Sasuke all day long and her current reprieve was avoiding him as thoroughly as possible. She was doing just that in a cave somewhere when he found her. He had a grim expression on his face, his eyes reflected remorse. .She was afraid that she would forgive too fast, too easily and forgive she did.

She knew that _he_ knew he had hurt her and she also knew he wanted to make it right. But this occurrence had taken place far too many times and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Years. _Years_ of this torture she had survived and was glad for the strength but even she had a limit and this was it.

He mercifully and miraculously didn't say a word and quietly seated himself beside her. She was well aware of the fact that Naruto and Sai were in hearing range and he didn't want to cause her anymore grief. She read him like an open book after so many years of loving him. Heck, she had had a crush on Sai because of his string resemblance to Sasuke.

She sighed. "What is it Sasuke?"

He struggled for a moment with his words. The burden of apologizing seemed too heavy for him. Sakura gave a sarcastic laugh at that.

That caused him to turn to her and look her in the eye. He sat fascinated for a moment. How had he missed these eyes before? How could he haven't noticed them. He realized Sakura's emerald green eyes were beautiful, something in them reminded him of his tender, sweet mother. But, Sakura was far from being gullible much like his mother. She had all the qualities even his own mother lacked. He looked at her Cupid's bow lips he'd nipped at earlier and her lips still held the rosy, pink look he couldn't resist. He never was good at words anyway. So he opted to act instead, leaned in and kissed her softly.

He kissed her as if she were made of fragile glass, like she would break at the slightest force. He kissed her tenderly, with such feeling he hadn't felt in years and slid his long, pianists' fingers into her own. He filled the space between her digits that had been empty for long. He softly stroked her fingers as he slanted his mouth against her wet mouth and felt her tongue sliding into his mouth. He was slightly taken aback but continued the delicate ministrations. He stroked her short, silky locks as he teased her mouth and closed his eyes as she moaned audibly. He then stopped short and with his piercing stare looked into her eyes and conveyed an important message.

'_You are mean something to me, always have.'_

They continued their gentle love-making as a smiling Naruto and an expressionless Sai departed from their so called hiding place to give the two some privacy.

**Hokage Tower, Konoha:**

A sweating, wounded Shikamaru stumbled into the Hokage Tower. Tsunade never thought she would see _this_ lazy-ass sweat unless she walked him while during love making. She was surprised to say the least.

"Tsunade-sama. They will attack soon." He panted.

Tsunade swore very un-lady like loudly and immediately rose from her slumped position over her desk and stiffly wrote a letter to Team 7 demanding them of their return. Konoha needed them.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade questioned, a shred of hope in her voice signaling her want of this being a terrible nightmare and nothing more even though she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so." Replied a composed or rather slumped Shikamaru. He was expected to resemble a sloth and that is what he did best but he quickly decided this situation warranted his alert self and his posture straightened considerably.

Tsunade noticed the change and saw for herself the gravity of the situation. Who was she to argue when _Shikamaru _was composed and serious in front of her? Time to get into action she said aloud as she ushered him away with a fresh set of instructions. Tsunade, for the first time since her appointment into this office considered herself as a Hokage as she bore the profound weight of the office and its responsibilities alone. She felt like the old woman that she was as she sent her toad to fetch Jiraiya.

This was pretty damn long no? :D 2,976 words and 8 pages on size 12 font! Needless to say, I'm quite proud of myself.

Is my ever-faithful audience satisfied with the fluff? I know that Pein and Konan are not really important but I wanted to contrast between Sakura and Sasuke's unsure relationship with their sure love of each other. Their love is the same, the only thing that has changed is the people and the situation.

Anyway, BIG NEWS! Story will probably end next chapter and I'll post an epilogue to make this even numbered. Unless, of course, anyone wants this to go longer or are you curious to what will happen next?

I really hope you enjoyed the fluff…It was different that's a given in certain ways but yeah…Let me know will ya?

A BIG THANKS to all those who reviewed. Gives me a warm glow in my heart. Keep reviewing guys! Even though I don't put your names on this, know that I love you guys for all the constructive criticism and encouragement!

More about bad guy Madara and lots of action. Let the war begin!

**READ, RELISH & REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE A HALFWAY DECENT STORY! :D**

**Ja ne! **


	9. Waging War

_Last time on What Do You Want Me To Say?_

_Tsunade noticed the change and saw for herself the gravity of the situation. Who was she to argue when Shikamaru was composed and serious in front of her? Time to get into action she said aloud as she ushered him away with a fresh set of instructions. Tsunade, for the first time since her appointment into this office considered herself as a Hokage as she bore the profound weight of the office and its responsibilities alone. She felt like the old woman that she was as she sent her toad to fetch Jiraiya. _

_**Oh and this one is for my friend **_**umangs94 **_**who is also on now. This last (actual) chapter is a welcoming present for him onto the FF community. :D I'll post chapter 10 later. I can't seem to be satisfied with the quality…I'm extremely sorry for making you wait for so long. But, I've had a lot of responsibilities as I'm in the student council for this year. Hope you guys are not cursing me in your head right now: D Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: Waging War

**Part I**

**Konoha, Streets:**

Even the common civilians who usually preferred to keep out of the ninja business noticed the frenzy that had constantly consumed them for the past month. They ran about, jumped over roof-tops in an apparent hurry which had unpleasantly confounded the villagers.

They were of course uninformed of the underlying tension and the preparation what could possibly be another ninja war—perhaps the one where Konoha would not come out victorious, and possibly be obliterated by Madara's minions.

So, the civilians went on about their own business, nothing but faint curiosity about the matter left in them. Besides, they had better things to do. Although, the blacksmiths were becoming suspicious due to the gigantic order placed by the Hokage for a multitude of weapons. The traders were also strongly curious about the steep increase the percentage of medicines imported into the village. No one really bothered to question it as such.

**Desert, Sunagakure: **

It was a scalding hot day in the desert which was to be expected. The team waded through knee-deep sand that brushed against their peach coloured clothing. They camouflaged easily and they stealthily made their way towards Sunagakure where their next assignment awaited them.

'Sakura-chaaaaaaan. SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!' wailed an impatient, hot and thoroughly red Naruto as shook the bottle of water hard wishing for another drop to slide out of it.

'Shut up Dobe!' snarled an irate Sasuke, annoyed at the blonde's constant nagging while he was trying to think. At this Sakura merely sighed audibly and moved to hand Naruto her own water which she had been conserving in hopes of surviving the desert longer than a day. The harsh wind and moisture less atmosphere was terrible for her skin. She knew she was being vain but her skin had turned red and was itching from the incessant sweating.

After months of travel Sakura had all but given in to Naruto's whining and _almost _considered doing the same. Almost. Sakura sighed for what seemed the millionth time in the past two months. Sasuke had been more careful with his behaviour towards her since the incident in Rain and it seemed to be coming naturally to him. She sighed again, a sigh of contentment this time as she recollected the small moments he and she shared.

She remembered when they were arguing while they were scouting the area through their microphones. Suddenly Sasuke was quiet and then he spoke in concerned tones, "Are you still carrying the idiot on your back?" and as she answered with an affirmative he said in a mixture or anger and concern, "Rest him against a tree while we sort this out. I know you are more than capable but your chakra reserves are depleted and I don't want you to exert yourself more than necessary."

Sakura melted in that moment. Sure, he wasn't romantic but he showed that he cared and surely that was enough. She had known him since she was a little girl and loved him through all these years but she had one uncertainty that kept her from becoming too close to him. The matter of the resurrection of the Uchiha clan and she wasn't going to submit and become a baby producing machine and he damn well knew it. Yet, what she didn't know was whether whatever they had would last that long.

The group trudged along in silence for the rest of the journey as they finally reached the marvellous, towering metal gates of Sunagakure where their next assignment awaited along with future grievances. It was indeed going be a rough time for Team Kakashi if not downright brutal. War was waging and they hadn't a clue until now…

"What the fuck? Gaara! How is it that no one bothered informing us of this? What was baa-chan thinking?" shouted an extremely pissed off Naruto Uzumaki.

Personally Sasuke had to agree. The Hokage hadn't thought them worthy enough of receiving this little titbit until now when the war was practically upon them. He would have to hurry matters up it seemed, he had no other choice.

After leaving a still cross Naruto in Gaara's office to complete his one-way screaming match, the rest moved towards the general direction of their lodgings for a good night's rest after spending a week under the blistering and unmerciful desert sun which had been relentless thus resulting in the lack of sleep they were suffering from.

**Hokage Tower, Konoha:**

Tsunade stood by the window, a small slug in hand whom her hand repeatedly stroked while she watched the citizens go about their business blissfully unaware of the danger looming over their heads. It was her fault they were kept in the dark and now was time to tell them and let the details sink in. She would have to make plans for evacuation.

Tsunade dragged herself back to desk where several applications for weddings were piled haphazardly upon her desk. This was a direct result of the war, as several ninjas in the know-how wanted to get married before anything had a chance to go amiss. She flipped absentmindedly through the stack before her as her mind wandered to the current, deteriorating situation between Konoha and Sound, especially since Cloud and Rain officially declared themselves as allies to Sound. Thus, causing the rife between Rain and Konoha who unfortunately shared part of their border with each other.

Just in the past few days they had found bodies of Chunnin mutilated beyond recognition, their tongues cut off, they limbs hacked and intestines ripped apart. _Monsters._ That was the word that first came to Tsunade's mind when she thought of their honourless shinobi who had done that to innocent Chunnin on their first mission. The incident caused Tsunade to put up precautionary measures and call a meeting of all the jounin as well as ANBU to ensure that everything went smoothly as she tried getting the elders to communicate. If she had her way she would've gotten rid of them long ago to be sure.

**Hokage Tower, Suna:**

"_Kazekage_-sama why did you not see it fit to inform us of this much before?" spat out a vexed Sasuke while he stared Gaara straight in the eyes.

"I do not think you have the authority to demand such information of me, you would do well to remember that." Responded an equally agitated Gaara.

Sakura stood by Sasuke watching the heated exchange between them. The tension in the room quickly turning thick; that you could slice a knife through it. She rubbed her temple in continuous circles trying to soothe the head ache that was growing steadily.

"Enough Sasuke. Just let it be." Sakura interjected.

"No, Sakura. I don't believe it is. I have a right to ask questions and if the Kazekage is a proper man, he will answer my question." Shot back Sasuke.

"Stop being stubborn Sasuke. You are acting like a petulant child." She retorted while dropping her hands from her temple.

"Sakura this was very important information that was hidden from us. I _demand_ to know why." Growled Sasuke.

"Always that Uchiha attitude Sasuke…Why must you be so…? I don't know!" Sakura replied warily.

"I suppose that must be the judgement of your superior intelligence or the fact that you can crush a boulder? I'm not the only egotistical person in this room." Sasuke's retort cut her harshly as she glared steadily while a film of unshed tears formed over her viridian eyes.

Gaara who till this moment choose to be quiet spoke up. "I don't expect you to understand all the accompanying vexations that come with my post, but I must keep everyone happy. Therefore the secrecy."

"Your secrecy has not made any of our lot happier so in that case you have failed." Sasuke said in a calm, collected voice that did not betray his anger. He stormed off then in a flurry of his flying black cloak, masking his face as he left.

Sasuke switched on his Sharingan in an attempt to find a suitable, peaceful place away from all the nuisances of the shinobi life. He meditated quietly for what seemed like hours until he had successfully repressed his anger and hurt at Sakura's betrayal that she chose Gaara's side. Even though Sasuke knew well enough—by listening to Temari and Sakura gossip—that Gaara had a new woman in his life.

He stood up from the soft grass on which he was previously seated and brushed off any dirt from his cloak as she strut proudly towards the hotel in the north-east corner of Suna, close to the training academy where they were to train both Konoha and Suna chunnin for the war. Tsunade in a short letter had explained that it would be better if they remained away from any perilous activities that may cause Naruto any harm. Something they all wished to avoid and she also mentioned they could use the rest from the strenuous travelling they had to endure for months on an end due to the nature of their mission which was to aid any in trouble comrades.

The chunnin had been placed in an empty hostel near the training grounds. They were to be prepared for the oncoming war and Tsunade knew being on missions or in Konoha would not do them any good especially after they were sent reports that contained photos of the mutilated chunnin found on the outskirts of Konoha and other places were they were sent for B class missions which went awry.

Sasuke after entering the room which he shared with Naruto notices Sakura's grim silence and sighs albeit inaudibly.

'_I seem to be doing that a lot lately…' _

He takes his place besides Naruto in the middle of the bed, Sakura seated on his right sad. Even Naruto shook his head at Sasuke and stood up to leave in an unspoken agreement to let them be alone.

'I'll leave those two to settle it.' Naruto thought as he set out in a search for Kakashi so that they could discuss the impending training of the chunnin.

**Training Ground 7, Western Suna:**

A blur of yellow sped past the bare, desert cacti that were blooming in their natural habitat. A blur of Grey and white ran towards the rushing blob of yellow with a sharp kunai held securely between the fingers of his right hand. 'Cling' echoed the sound as shuriken met kunai in a shower of sparks. Naruto growled and smirked at the same time as the shuriken in his hand exerted force on the Kunai in Kakashi's hand.

In the background many chunnin cheered noisily rooting for their favourite and betting on the same. Many thought the 'cool' Hatake would win the fight but the opposition argued that Naruto was trained by the legendary Jiraiya-sama and would surely win.

None of them banked on an angry Sakura stopping the two before they killed each other, injured heavily as they were from the duel that had been going strong for the past 5 hours. With neither showing any signs of stopping any time soon. Shiranui Genma walked calmly up to them and loudly declared the match to be over. The chunnin who were previously in high spirits left with frowns on their faces to their respective exercises, grumbling about the fight having been stopped.

"Genma." Said Kakashi as he brushed the dirt off his standard Jounin uniform.

"To what do we owe you this visit?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the routine check-up. Tsunade-sama was worried about you guys a little. With the war over our heads and all." Replied Genma coolly while shifting closer to Sakura.

Sakura squealed as she swatted Genma's wandering hands away from her posterior while Sasuke growled in the background shooting the peeved and a little freaked Genma the infamous Uchiha glare.

"These two an item now?" Genma whisper-asked Kakashi.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that but yes they are together." As he pulled out and Icha Icha Paradise: Make-out tactics book from nowhere and buried his mask covered nose into it. Genma figured he wasn't going to talk so he quit the scene following a pretty civilian who was batting her eyelashes at the men in the training grounds. **(A/N: That's Genma for you folks :P)**

**Ramen House, Suna:**

Sasuke sat set to a overly exasperated Naruto who showed no signs of stopping his 'little rant' as he called it. Naruto was up on his chair, a fist stuck up in the air while he made a speech about Gaara not giving them fair warning about teaching the chunnin.

He was only glad that the group he was assigned wasn't too talkative and obeyed him complaisantly. Well, at least in contrast to the group of six Naruto was assigned who constantly tried to find new ways to prank their temporary Sensei. Not that they were able to, since Naruto was just as devious, if not more as all six of them put together. He did display some of the cunningness of the fox whose jailer he was.

Sasuke watched his pack of students gulp down the ramen in eagerness of learning a new technique that Sasuke promised to teach them after lunch. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke was quite good with kids and also a good teacher—even though the chunnin weren't exactly kids being in their teens. Apparently all six of them were fifteen.

Sasuke waited patiently while shooting occasional glances at the clock mounted on top the counter before him. Sakura was supposed to be here with her students here precisely 7 minutes ago.

After another 10 minutes his fingers tapped the wooden counter top impatiently as if of their own accord. His students noticed his impatient behaviour and so Kane stood up and asked him quietly.

"Sasuke-sensei what is wrong? You seem…irritable? Are you waiting for Sakura-sensei's group to show up?" she said with a slightly teasing smile.

Times like these reminded Sasuke why he didn't want to associate himself with teenagers.

He rubbed his brow while calmly replying, "That is a matter that doesn't concern you Soma-san."

"If I may, I'll give you some advice. She wants an apology right now more than anything else. That is one thing that guys don't understand that girls want."

"Even if I'm not wrong?" he questioned her sulkily.

"Even then, she'll probably apologize herself if you do. Besides, it's never the girl who's at fault." She said sombrely while he lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. She blushed red at that.

Tamaki who had just entered the restaurant with his friends and his sensei Naruto darkened considerably and shouted, "What do you mean a girl is never at fault? Girls do pretty stupid things all the time!"

Naruto secretly cheered him on, not daring to publicly voice his support in fear of being pummelled by the female counterparts of their group or even team as it may be at the moment. Tamaki punched the wooden counter as he argued relentlessly with Kane about whether boys or girls make more mistakes. Naruto's eyes welled up as he saw the beginning of blooming love.

"Kawaii!" The other girls squealed and declared it a lover's spat.

Sakura and her team walked in through the confusion etched clearly upon her face at the current situation. Sasuke made use of it and went up to her.

"Come with me." Three simple words conveyed to her that he was remorseful for yelling at her earlier.

"No way! You guys can talk here! What's so important anyway Sasu-gay?" Naruto screamt in his usual lovable, loud-mouthed way.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in vexation at Naruto's use of his nickname that was deigned to him by the ever stoic Sai. Everyone from their teams nodded in approval.

"Fine." He muttered involuntarily.

"Yes, Sasuke-_kun_." She said as she stressed the kun. "What did you want to say?" she had recovered from the suddenness of the situation and her volatile temper flared again.

"I…I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry Sakura." He said while taking in a deep breath. It wasn't every day an Uchiha apologized to some one. Naruto was shocked in place.

"Teme said WHAT?" said a previously paralyzed Naruto and he began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I never thought you would EVER apologize. I though you would just wait until Sakura-chan wasn't so mad at you anymore." Wheezing as he tried to control the stream of unmitigated laughter.

Sakura's eyes softened, "It's okay Sasuke. Well, as long you mean it." She said with a questioning look.

Sasuke who was busy glaring at Naruto reluctantly shifted his eyes and gave Sakura a curt nod in return and walked off. His team followed not long after grumbling.

**Strategic Planning Room, Konoha:**

Shikamaru's black eyes were drilling a hole into the map of the fire country that he held due to his intense concentration. His intelligent eyes ran over all possible routes to Konoha, his eyes defied his slouched posture. None of the information regarding Sound's whereabouts mentioned any place even remotely close to Konoha; barely in the fire country and in close proximity to Wind country.

"Shit!" he swore loudly.

Shikamaru glancing once again at the map in front of him sprinted towards the Hokage tower, jumping swiftly and smoothly on the roofs in the dead of the night.

The clouds blocked the stars from twinkling. That was a sign of bad weather which was further proof that Sound was going to attack Suna. The Kazekage had to be warned as soon as possible and all forces diverted to Suna.

"Dammit." He cursed again silently. 'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-senpai are there. Not to mention a few measly chunnin. They would be lucky to have their forces reach Suna in a week's time considering the bad weather or Suna would be razed down to ash faster that Naruto wolfs down shrimp ramen.

**Hokage Living Quarters, Suna:**

Temari rushed past the wide expanse of the hall in their mansion like home towards Gaara's room. She skidded to a halt in front of his door and took the time to knock on it, anxiously waiting for him to open the door.

An eye appeared next to her. Gaara was being cautious it seemed.

"Open the door. It's Temari. I have some news, bad news."

The door creaked open, slicing the delicate silence mercilessly. Gaara made no show to hide his displeasure.

"What happened?"

Temari froze as she took in her brother's glare but recovered quickly. Every once in a while chords of fear still struck within her due to her brother. After all, old habits die hard.

"It seems that a team of jounin who were coming back from a mission from Fire country were attacked and mutilated. Their bodies were left on the Suna border. The medics think the Sound shinobi are responsible for their deaths. But, two of them survived. Barely." She paused for a breath here.

"Two of the jounin of the team of four had battered ear drums and one of them had her bones broken without any outside injury that caused it. The second in command was skinned alive. His skin was cleanly removed off him. They are indicative of special sound techniques. Like the ones which we had seen in the Chunnin exam."

Gaara grimaced visibly. The news must have shaken him she thought; he wasn't one to display his emotion freely. He strode back into his room and emerged in his Hokage robes with his drum of sand strapped securely on his back.

"Is Kankurou informed of this?"

"Kankurou was one of them." She said her voice barely above that of a whisper.

"Fuck." Gaara swore under his breath. Temari was jolted back from her thoughts. She had never heard Gaara swear before. Even in the direst of circumstances he maintained proper decorum and stature.

She supposed they had been closer since Kankurou lent Gaara his Icha Icha Paradise: Make-out violence copy. Her brother she was surprised to discover was a closet pervert which she accused him of often when she wanted to see him flustered. She only hoped now that Kankurou would live.

**Hokage Tower, Konoha, 24 hours later:**

Tsunade had slumped upon her work, drooling over the less important documents after a strenuous night and no sake to relieve her. That was until a slightly panicky Shikamaru barged into her office with a grave expression on his face.

"It's three AM. This couldn't wait?" Tsunade asked him groggily still sleepy.

"No, Sound is not attacking Konoha. They're attacking Suna. Madara Uchiha will want the Kyuubi."

'Well, that's as good as a wake-up call gets.' Tsunade thought as her senses sharpened again and the wheels in her brain started whirring again.

"How do you know this?" she inquired.

"Our insider was immensely helpful. The information he provided helped me narrow down the Sound's base to two regions. That would be in Cloud country and the other in the outermost fringes of Konoha and dangerously close to Wind Country."

"We need to summon our forces and get them to Konoha. Shikamaru wake the Akimichi clan and Inuzuka clan and inform them of this situation and tell Anko on your way to go and inform the others.

Also, send a messenger to Tea country. That is where Sai is right now. Ask Kurenai, she'll be able to tell you the location. Sai needs to be recalled to control ANBU Root. Danzou will be removed from his position of power as soon as I get my hands on the correct document for his resignation."

Tsunade rummaged around in her drawers for her grandfather's crystal ball to watch over Konoha while Shikamaru hurried to complete the assigned tasks only one thought in his mind.

'Stay safe Temari. I'm coming.'

Tsunade paced restlessly in her office. It was time to inform the civilians of the situation at hand and hope they took it well. She stopped and looked outside her window at the sunrise which made her Hokage robes gleam with a golden hue. This moment was shattered when Shizune stepped into the office, a bottle of sake in hand.

"Tsunade-shishou, since you've been doing so well without alcohol I think you deserve this." She said as she raised the bottle to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked out of the window. Since when did Shizune offer her sake? Tsunade hastily grabbed the bottle and ushered Shizune out against her protests. Then Tsunade sniffed the bottle gingerly and noticed a strange and foreign odour and she immediately sent one of the chunnin guarding her door to call a junior medic from the Poison and Testing Department.

Her brow furrowed, some one is definitely attempting something not to mention Shizune is missing because Shizune would never have let something like this happen if she were not bound and gagged.

'Bound and gagged all right. Nothing short of that would stop her today.'

Tsunade exited her office, her magnificent robed swirling behind her as she strode forward to the platform that had been set up so that she could make the announcement with ease.

Tsunade uneasily cleared her throat. There was no Naruto here to make her angry and get rid of her bad case of nerves for her this time. Black clothed ANBU jumped from tree tops and took their positions around the Hokage. Shizune stood next to Tsunade, Tonton at her feet squealing. Shizune's white and black robes were up wrongly. The right side overlapped the left instead of the other side and Tsunade knew that Shizune wasn't one to make such a mistake. She then raised her left hand in greeting to the civilians which also doubled as a signal for the ANBU.

The impostor Shizune realized that she'd been found out and formed seals quickly, too quickly. The ANBU were too late. The spikes that had come out of her hands had protruded Tsunade and Tsunade's eyes rolled upward before her body dissipated into bugs.

The impostor let the henge fall as she darted quickly off the stage and onto the Konoha civilians. The bugs that lay on the stage had converged to form Shino's clone which went after her quickly. The impostor's eyes widened when she felt the chakra signal behind her.

'This can't be! They shouldn't be able to track me! How is that boy…?'

She couldn't complete her thought as she her vision faded and she blacked out.

**ANBU Headquarters, Konoha:**

The impostor opened her eyes to the fearsome visage of none other than Morino Ibiki, the man who famous for his ruthless and 90% successful interrogation techniques. She tilted her face upwards and searched her surroundings.

'I'm in ANBU headquarters! Shit, shit, shit!'

"Speak woman! What is your name?" Ibiki screamt as he thrust a nail into her hand an hour later.

"Ikumi Norizuka…" she panted harshly. The area where the nail connected with her hand sent spasms of pain throughout her hand.

"Where is Shizune?"

"…" was her reply.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE HER?"

"She's dead! Get it? I cut up her body into little pieces and threw the remains in a trashcan in the red light district! Happy?" Ikumi glared murderously at Ibiki Morino, she _hated _this man with every fibre of her being. [A/N: Sorry guys, I love Shizune, but I had to kill her for the betterment of this story.]

"We'll come to know whether you're telling the truth soon enough, won't we?" He said as he bared his teethe; his hand rubbing a spot on her hand where a second later he stabbed another sharp pin in that place.

**Hokage Tower, Konoha:**

Morino Ibiki knocked thrice at the large mahogany door that stood as the new entrance to the Hokage's office. His eyes were fixed on his shoes as Tsunade yelled "Enter!" granting him permission to step inside the newly refurbished office. Only 24 hours before Tsunade had stepped upon the pedestal, addressed the terrified citizens of Konoha informing them of the impending adversity on hand.

Minutes after that speech when Tsunade had returned to her office she was informed that the captive Ikumi was, in fact, telling the truth and that Shizune's mutilated body was recovered from the trash dumpster next to a cheap brothel in the red light district. In a fit of violent rage Tsunade tore apart her office and took down the door. Which of course led to rebuilding of the office, in the space of a few hours so that the Hokage could get to work again.

Tsunade was distraught and rightly so, her apprentice was murdered and they had discovered spies in the village, and one had even tried to kill her. Today was probably the worst day of her life. No, not probably, it was definitely. Shizune was dead, she had to take of a violent Tonton who wouldn't let anyone else near him and she was surrounded with paperwork with sake to spare. She wanted to give up _so bad_. She really wished she could. But, she was the Hokage and she had a job to do she thought as Morino Ibiki came in to submit the report on the full interrogation conducted on Norizuka Ikumi.

She was getting ready for war. A katana strapped on her shoulder and weapons secured onto her thighs and backpack in hand. She walked with her held high out of the office.

"Nara! Mobilize the troops. We are leaving. Now." She commanded and watched as her order was carried out, the hustle and bustle of ninja getting ready surrounding her while she lost herself in the noise and left herself vulnerable for a moment.

**Training Ground 3, Suna:**

Temari was sweating, in a nearly dehydrated condition she was training like she never had before. Till she fell onto her knees in the middle of the isolated training ground, number 3 where she was trying to release some of her frustration on the elements.

She was about to get up and leave as the hot sand became intensely uncomfortable but a voice called out her name.

"Temari-sama! Temari-sama! Sakura-sama had requested your presence at the hospital immediately." He said as he gasped and gulped in large amounts of air. Obviously the matter was highly urgent or else this chunnin wouldn't be in such a hurry.

Temari instantaneously pushed herself upright and ignoring her screaming feet sprinted towards the hospital.

**Ward Three, Hospital, Suna:**

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he tried to get past her into the hospital room so he could have a look at Kankurou.

"No, Naruto. He's in such a bad condition… I… I don't think you'll be able to stand it." She said in a gentle voice with an underlying current of firmness in her voice.

Naruto sagged against the doorframe. Kankurou along with the ever stoic Gaara had become his companions when his team was too busy preparing the chunnin. Naruto felt defeated, the feeling was foreign, it was rare for him to feel like this and he decided at that very moment that this situation would never arise again if he could help it. At that thought Naruto strode out of the hospital to the training grounds where he found his students. He gave them a huge smile after which he started training with them…Hoping against hope that none of them would be harmed in the oncoming war.

**6 Hours later, Suna Hospital: **

"GAARA!" Naruto screamt piercingly. The sound carried swiftly and echoed around the hall. Naruto ran to Gaara and glomped him in his typical Naruto-ish way.

"Sakura-chan! Is Kankurou alright? Is he? Is he? Is he?" Naruto said repeatedly while jumping up and down on the balls of his feet out of sheer nervousness.

"Yes, thankfully he will be. We just pulled him out of another round of intensive surgery. But…" Sakura said her eyes shifted towards the floor which was doubly interesting than it was a moment ago.

"What is it Sakura?" Gaara said as he held her by her shoulders, anxious and wound up as much as Temari beside him whose eyes finally leaked salty tears for the well being of her brother.

Sasuke who stood beside Sakura growled at Gaara who loosened his hold on Sakura while a protective Sasuke hovered over her glaring shamelessly at Gaara who seemed unconcerned by the act. He had better things to worry about, such as his brother.

"He might not be able to become a ninja again. We assume that it'll truly be a miracle if he even manages to become a chunnin." She said appearing down trodden.

"It's fine Sakura. You the best you could. And I don't know anyone who could do it better. Besides this is the second time you saved his ass. We owe you so much more. You just go home and relax. Okay?" Temari said all the while straightening her spine.

"Oi! Oi" You know what they say! Never assume. It only makes an ass out of you and me. Get it?" A hyper Naruto shouted happy that his friend was still alive. Besides if Rock Lee could make jounin, anyone can.

A dejected but still hopeful Temari then headed home to catch a few hours of sleep which had been mercilessly taken from her due to her brother's condition.

Sakura ignoring Temari's advice sidled closer to Gaara and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell is going on?" My team and I were scouting the perimeter yesterday and Kaoru strayed to far like always, being distracted. I found him near a settlement of what looked like villagers but they had faint chakra signatures. They were definitely high-level. I don't understand what such high-level shinobi are doing so close to Suna."

She whispered this in a harsh, demanding tone. Sakura was anxious for the safety of her friends and pupils. Not to mention, the apprehensive activities had practically become non-existent when she went back to check on those people, unsure of gender, affiliation or intention.

"It was intention to tell you later today as I was unable to do so due to Kankurou's condition. But Madara is targeting Suna, not Konoha. This is because we house the Kyuubi and also the last Uchiha. I assume you will pass on this information to the others?" Gaara said in his monotone. But Sakura noted the hard glint in his eyes and the emotion they reflected after looking at his brother's near dead body lying limp and helpless in the hospital. So she gave him a wide berth and left the questioning for later.

For now she'd have to inform the others about this development. She wondered if Konoha would get there in time. Suna could never be able to the full brunt of Madara's army which also contained various famed Akatsuki members who were still alive.

**Hokage Mansion, Sunagakure:**

Naruto was cheerily polishing his weapons, jovial at the thought of his recovering friend. He hummed a tune to himself while he suddenly felt the onslaught of a frantic chakra signature.

'_Sakura. Shit! What has happened?'_

Naruto rose from the sofa in a trice ready to receive a flushed Sakura.

"Naruto. They're attacking Suna, not Konoha. Tsunade-shishou is coming here as soon as she can with the army. But…they're attacking at dawn day after tomorrow. I don't think we can hold out long enough for shishou to arrive. Gaara says there's some other bad news as well, which he'll give me later. But that's all for now."

"SHIT!" Naruto swore loudly, his earlier happy mood dissipating quickly as the wheels in his mind turned. He wondered about the chunnin assigned to him along with all the other precious people he had holed up in the village.

'_We're so screwed.'_ Naruto though gravely.

OoooOOOoOoOh! A cliff hanger. Wait to find out what happens next! I hope you guys are satisfied by what I hope in an increase in the quality of my writing. I promise you, it's all my own. ;)

REVIEW, because it makes me want to write for a bunch of wonderful people (you know who you are). Any criticism and compliments are welcome. Flames are not appreciated. Thanks guys! :D


End file.
